The Engagement
by King Of Mustache
Summary: All Percy ever wanted is performing but life just never goes easy with him. Being a boss in the biggest company by his dad desire is already sucked. But things turn worst after his dad set him up for an engagement with a girl which he'd never thank for, and his true home is in trouble. How he supposed to deal with these whole thing in a time? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is DaughterOfHermes11 again. I know that I haven't finished my other story but I just can't help it but writing this. This thing has been flowing around my head for like a week. I really hope that you guys gonna like this. This chapter is mainly about Percy's life so it might be pretty boring but just stick with this and you might find it's interesting in some ways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Lights by Nellie Veitenheimer (it is a great song so may be you should listen to it or search it on YouTube).**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-DOH11-**

Chapter 1

_Room 21, Half-Blood Apartment, New York- 7am_

Percy Jackson threw his alarm clock to the wall since it had been bothering him like forever. Then Percy kicked his blanket aside and made him got off his beloved warm bed. He walked to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth as slow as possible. After finished that, Percy put on his favorite black suit with green shirt then grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen.

He found out that his roommate-Jason Grace is already gone. Percy filled his stomach his cereal then decided to go to work.

Percy jogged to the parking lot then hopped on his motorbike. He put on his helmet then drove to the road. His iPod was playing Lights by Nellie Veitenheimer, he usually doesn't listen to female singer but this girl's voice got his attention for the first time he listened to her.

The black hair pulled to his company parking lot then entrusted his bike to Argus-the security then went straight to his office.

Percy flashed a smile to the receptionist as a good morning then she gave him some papers and envelopes. He thanked her then walked away.

Suddenly, someone slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" He yelled then turned around. "What was that for?"

"It's a good luck charm, boss." Travis Stoll grinned.

"Whoever receives a slap in the back their heads from the Stolls will be luck for the rest of the year." Connor Stoll-Travis's twin added with a devil smile.

"Well, thank you, bros." Percy threw his arms around the Stolls' shoulders. "Hey, do still you remember what happened to Octavian after he slapped the back of my head?"

The Stoll faces fell and they said in union. "He got fired."

"Yes and that was the day I won the lottery! That was lucky and gosh I miss him." Percy said dreamily.

"Hey, may be I should try that a-"

"I just remember that we have bunches of papers need to be done, right Connor?" Travis said pinched his brother arm.

"That's right. Have a good day boss. See ya around." Connor seemed realized the signal then rushed away with his brother.

Percy laughed then walked to his office. He sat down then started doing the paper until his personal assistance came in.

"Good morning, boss." Ryder Johnson greeted then gave Percy his coffee. "Here is your coffee, sir."

Ryder Johnson is a really good assistance even he's only 19. Ryder dropped out of college in his first year then worked for a bookshop where Percy took him in as his assistance.

"Thanks, dude." Percy grabbed his coffee then turned his chair faced the view of the amazing of New York. "So what will we do today?"

Ryder took out his phone then opened the schedule.

"7.30am to 8.45am, you will have an interview with The Oracle News. 9am to 10am, you will have a meeting with the Olympus Corporation. 10am to 11am, you will have lunch with Mr. Blofish-"

"Hang on. I don't remember that I know someone name Blowfish." Percy frowned as it's going to help him remember.

"It's Blo-fish not Blow-fish, sir. He's the director of Apollo Entertainment." His assistance laughed. "But I really have to admit that his name is ridiculously weird."

"I know! What kind of parents would name their kid Blowfish…or whatever it is." The boss laughed along with his assistance.

Then they realized that they've gone too far and stopped.

"Okay, 10am to 11am, you will have lunch will Mr. Blofish. You will have a break from 11.15am to 12pm. Then another meeting with Mrs. Huge (this woman is huge and no kidding) at 1pm to 3pm."

"3 hours with that same talkative grandma?" Percy choked his coffee.

"Yup, that same talkative grandma."

Ryder understands his boss feeling about that. And it isn't a positive one, he could tell.

"Fine, continue." Percy sighed.

"3pm to 5pm, you will attend a books auction."

_Great! Two hours sitting on a freaking dumb chair and doing nothing. _The boss rolled his eyes in disbelief.

He would never do these if his brother didn't die. Opposite of Percy's brother, he has no interest in meetings, interviews and he doesn't even read books. Being a boss in a lame company is never ever in his To-Do list. He was about to begin making music but ever since his brother's death, his father had been expecting in him a _lot_. And Percy just couldn't help it but nod when his father asked him to control a part of his corporation.

Thanks for that nod then now he has to sit here and do something he doesn't even like a single bit. But as long as it makes his father happy then he'll do it. He means he had disappointed his father tons of times so now he wants to make him proud even once.

"Boss, are you okay?" Ryder asked, waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I called your name but you didn't answer. You were like flying somewhere but here."

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuffs. What's next?"

"At 7pm, you will have dinner with Mr. Jackson and then you're off."

"Hang on. Dinner with whom?" Percy sat straight up then placed his coffee on the table.

"With your father, sir."

_Well, it's obviously something. _Percy nodded then grabbed his things.

"C'mon. Let's go."

The only words could ever describe for the rest of the day were…BORING TILL DEATH. For half of the meetings, Percy had been playing with his pen or thinking about anything but what those lame people were talking. In the interview with The Oracle News, all he did was nodding, faking to be interested, smiling and answering some stupid questions about the company and his boring life.

But thanked God, the clock finally pointed the number 5 in the evening! Percy hopped on his limousine happily. Ryder hopped on right next after him. They gave each other high-fives and howled.

"We finally got out from there, Ryder!" Percy screamed. "I can believe that we're still alive and still keep our ears clear after 3 hours with her."

Ryder put one's hands together and looked up. "Dear God, I know that we don't talk much but I really thankful you for keeping me alive for the last 3 hours."

"I swear that I only understand half what she was talking."

"That's it for meetings and interviews, sir. Now, you only have to have dinner with your father then you're off."

Percy nodded then talked to the driver. "Hey, Grover. Let's head home, man."

The driver thumbed up then started driving to Percy's office. After they reached the office, Ryder headed home while Percy was going to his motorbike then he drove home.

Percy walked to the bathroom and had the best shower ever. Then he put on his dark blue v-neck, leather jacket, blue jeans and black Converse then grabbed his phone. He dialed the number that he hadn't used for like a year.

"Hello?" His dad voiced rang up.

"Hey, dad. How are you doing?"

"Percy, my boy! I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you, son?" He could hear his father laugh.

"I'm good, dad. So I heard that you wanna see me, right?"

"Yeah. So would you mind to go to The Trident? It's near the Empire State building. I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in like 15 minutes."

"Okay. Oh, and remember to buy some roses, son."

"For who?" Percy frowned a bit.

"Just buy them then you'll know." He could feel that his father was smirking.

Percy hung up then grabbed his keys and wallet then went to the parking lot. He drove to Demeter Flowers where he knows that he will find the best flowers in town. Percy bought some blue and white roses then wrapped them in a dark green paper. After that, he headed to the restaurant where his father was waiting for him.

Percy held the flowers and walked in the restaurant. He could see some girls were winking and smiling at him but he decided to ignore them since he had had enough from girls.

The Trident was a really nice restaurant, he had to admit. It was decorated like an underwater castle which made he felt comfortable. Percy doesn't know why but he always feels close and relaxes when he's near the sea or water.

"Good evening, sir. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for Mr. Poseidon Jackson."

"Oh, you're Mr. Percy Jackson. Please come with me, sir." She said then led him to the private area.

He opened the door and saw his father was waiting for him. His father looked at him then a huge grin appeared on his face. His father walked to him and gave him a man-hug.

"You look like a true dude, Perce!" Poseidon grinned, patting his son shoulders.

"Thanks dad." Percy smiled then both of them settled in their seats.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Something is very important." He winked. "They should be here in about 10 more minutes."

"Who should be here?" Percy frowned, settled the flowers next to him.

"Your fiancé and her mom."

**How was it? Should I continue this? Please click in the box below and review, people ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I never expected that there would be 10 reviews in the previous chapter! Thank you y'all, folks! That was super amazing. Anyways, here is chapter 2. I really hope that you'll like this. Keep reviewing, people. And I'll be holding Mark of Athena within next week! Yay!**

**I love you and peace out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

_In front of The Trident, New York- 7pm_

"Could you please tell me what the heck are we doing here?" Annabeth Chase groaned to her mother.

"Nope. I'll tell you as soon as we're in that freaking restaurant." Athena Chase spoke with her British voice. "I never expected the traffic would be this…chaos."

"It's New York, mother. It must be chaos."

Annabeth rolled her eyes then opened her unfinished book but her mother grabbed it then gave it to some random person on the road. Annabeth stared at her mother with shocked.

"No books until you're out of this restaurant." Her mother warned then grabbed her hand then pulled her to the restaurant.

Annabeth had to admit that her mother is really excessive sometimes. The example was this stupid dinner with her partner. She had no idea why she had to go with her mother half around the world for this dinner. Normally, Annabeth would stay home and finish her songs or perform in a café.

Yep, she sings which is not really cool for the most famous architect's daughter. But she could only do it as a hobby, unfortunately. Ever since she was the only child, her mom has always expecting Annabeth to be the best. For her whole life, she had never got a chance to control it. She has to do whatever her mother told her for her family own goods.

She hates it but it was her life, and she doesn't want to hurt her mother _again_ so she has to do it no matter what.

While Annabeth was zone out, her mother had led them to a room. Annabeth looked at her mother and just for a minute, she could see sadness flashed through her mother's face.

"Um, mother? Are you okay?"

Athena nodded her head then looked at her daughter.

"Annabeth, listen. I want you promise to freak out. Do you promise?"

"It depends on-"Annabeth shrugged.

"Do you promise?" Her mother cut her off.

"Okay! Jeez, mother! You don't have to act like I'm gonna die. Am I gonna die?" Annabeth said.

"Of course no but the ones that you're going to meet are… your fiancé and his father." Athena spoke nervously.

_Inside the room_

"What?!" Percy yelled then stood up which made his chair fell.

"I know that you're gonna be like this." Poseidon muttered to himself.

"Listen, Percy. This is a huge opportunity for us to be better."

"Dad, I won't give a damn about Us-To-Be-Better stuffs! How can I suppose to marry a girl who I don't even know a thing about? And I have a girlfri-"

His words were cut off by a loud yell from outside.

"What the heck have you done mom?!"

"Annabeth, keep your voice low! Everyone is looking at us. Sorry people!"

Percy frowned a bit then his father stood up and fixed his outfit.

"Please, act like a gentleman then we'll talk about this later." His father pleased then opened the door where two women were standing.

Percy sighed then picked up the flowers. He knows even if he ever says anything his father would never cares. His father invited the two people in.

He couldn't help but staring at them.

The elder who he guessed was the mother was beautiful. Her eyes were total grey which was enough to tell Percy that she was a powerful woman. But the daughter was the one he got his eyes on the most. Her eyes were stormy grey like her mother's but full with passionate. Her curly golden blonde hair was loose like Cinderella. She had her grey tank top, black leather jacket, blue jeans and red Converse on. It was simple but beautiful.

"It's good to finally meet you my ladies." His father bowed then kissed the mother cheeks.

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. Jackson." The mother said, kissed his back.

"This is Percy, my son." Poseidon said pointed to Percy.

Percy smiled then bowed. "What a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Chase nodded. "This is my daughter Annabeth, may I introduce."

The girl smiled then let Percy kissed her hand. After greeting, they decided to settle down. Percy pulled a chair out for Annabeth.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem." He smiled back then sat down to his chair.

An awkward silent covered the whole room. The parents after finished ordering they turned to their kids. They know that none of them was too exciting about these but this was the only way to make their companies grow. Poseidon looked at Athena and both of them knew that they've their kids more than they could manage.

"Listen guys. I know this kinda hard to accept-" Poseidon said.

"You think so?" Percy and Annabeth raised their eyebrows.

"Fine. It's really hard to accept but this is the only way to help our companies." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Help?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

Athena sighed then looked at Poseidon. "The Atlantis and Athens are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"The Olympus is getting in our ways. Remember uncles Zeus and Hades? They're getting stronger and bringing us down. If the two companies don't combine into one then sooner or later we'll both bankrupt." Poseidon said desperately.

"Since we've been one of the biggest corporations in the world so you must already picture the scene. Millions of people will lose their jobs, their families might have no choice but move away with nothing in their pockets, the economy of the world will turn chaos, billion of people in the world will be unemployed." Athena said.

"It will be a big lost." Poseidon nodded. "But if you two got married then we'll be able to combine then that won't happen."

"You mean, the fates of million of people are depending on this marriage." Annabeth asked, feeling desperate.

She was hoping that they'd shake their head but unfortunately it was a nod.

Annabeth was desperate. She has never pictured that her life would turn like this. Million of people life is on her shoulder and her 'fiancé'. She knows that he probably feels the same. But she also knows that she must do this if she doesn't want to ruin million of life.

She looked over Percy. Annabeth wanted to know his expression but she couldn't. His face was could not be read. She sighed then closed her eyes.

Life just never goes easy with her, isn't it?

"I'll do it." She said.

"I'll do it." Percy said.

Annabeth opened her eyes immediately then looked at Percy who was also looking at her.

"It's the only exception, right?" Percy looked at her then gave her a comfort smile.

Annabeth nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah."

The parents smiled gratefully to their kids. They know that they both owe their something that they could never pay of. Million of life and the future of their economies have been saved.

"Since everything is done, shall we just ignore all of them and start eating?" Percy asked when the waitress brought the food in.

"Not a bad idea, Jackson." Annabeth said.

Then they started their dinner with no more awkward silence. While time passed away, Percy realized that talking with Annabeth is not like with the other girls. It was the most comfortable and the most relax conversation he could ever ask for. It was even better since he found out she also interested in music.

After finished the dinner, the parents decided to leave since they both wanted to discuss about the newest tragedy to beat The Olympus. After a while sitting on chairs, they both admitted that it was the most boring thing in the world and decided to leave.

They walked to the parking lot after paid the bill.

"So what are we going to do now?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you think about some coffee?"

"Sounds good for me."

"Cool, I know a place where they sell the best ones." Percy smiled then the hoped on his motorbike.

"Annabeth meets Blackjack. Blackjack meets Annabeth."

"You named your motorbike Blackjack?" Annabeth laughed.

"Any problem with that?"

"Nah, I just think it's kinda cute."

"Whatever, Wise Girl." He could feel that he was blushing.

"Wise Girl? Where does that come from?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled then gave her his helmet. "Put this on."

"What about you?" She frowned.

"It's gonna fine. I know some of the cops here."

Annabeth put the helmet on then hoped on the motorbike and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

"Here we go. Don't let go okay?" Percy grinned then drove off.

Annabeth felt like she was flying. Wind blew through her hair. She had never been on a motorbike before so it was kinda freak her out.

"Could you please slow down?" Annabeth pleased.

"Let's see…Nope!" Percy laughed. "Hold on, we're almost there."

They finally pulled into a small coffee shop called Demeter Field.

"Okay. Wait here, I'll go and buy it." With that he walked off.

After like 5 minutes, Percy walked out with two cups on his hands.

"Here."

"Blue?" Annabeth asked, looking at the coffee.

"Yup! It's not poisoned. And let's go." Percy gave her his coffee then hoped on Blackjack.

"Where?"

"You'll see." Percy grinned then drove back to the road.

**Review by clicking that little box below! See you around, people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! This is DemigodToGleek. You see, I've changed my name so this is my new one. Anyways, this is chapter 3 guys. It's probably the longest one I've writen so far. I hope you gonna like this. And thanks for all the amazing reviews you gave me. Those really do keep me up. EnJoY BTW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

"What are we doing in Long Island?" Annabeth asked, feeling confused.

"Are you always have to talk that much?" Percy laughed.

"Only when I have no idea what's happening. But seriously, where are we going?"

"You'll see. We'll be there in like 10 more minutes."

Annabeth sighed then looked around. They were surrounded by trees and forest. There was only one street light within 3km which gave her chill. And it was in the middle of October so she was freezing,

But it was like Percy could read her mind. He grabbed her hand with his freed hand to keep her warm.

"Let go Percy. It's dangerous." Annabeth blushed, tried to take her hand out but Percy just held it.

"What do think I've done for the past five years riding motorbike?" He said. "It's gonna be okay, trust me."

She didn't know why but his words seem calmed her down. Annabeth gently rested her head on his back then closed her yes.

_May be this whole thing is not too bad. _She thought.

After like 5 more minutes, Percy pulled in a small parking lot where bunches of vehicles from bikes to cars were in. He turned off the motorbike then helped Annabeth down. She looking around like it'd help her with finding the place.

"Okay, so we travelled like 2 hours just to stand in the middle of the parking lot?"

"No, of course. C'mon, follow me." Percy suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

Annabeth was thankful because she was still freezing till dead. They made their way out off the parking lot in silence.

"So do you like music?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, why?" She frowned.

Part of him was glad because at least his fiancé like music. If she doesn't then the rest of his life probably will like a living hell.

They walked to a big house next to the parking lot. It was bigger than Annabeth thought. The walls were made by dark blue bricks and there were some graffiti on the surface. It has 4 floors included the ground floor and it was designed really well, Annabeth could tell. The door was simple and made of wood which was painted with grey.

"Miss Chase, please prepare yourself to be amaze. Because it's gonna be the top of the word 'awesome'!" He opened the door.

"No, it's not." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Well, it was really the top the word 'awesome'. It probably was the most wonderful place she has ever been. It was like everything in the house has something related to music on it. Walls were painted by black and paintings about music were everywhere.

In the living room, there was a huge TV which was connected with a XBOX, a minibar, black leather couches which had music pitches printed on it and music sheets were all over the room. On right of the house, there was kitchen. It was pretty colorful, The kitchen was paint with red, white, green and blue. The floor of the house was lined by black and white carpet which had names of songs on it.

"Oh. My. God." Annabeth gasped.

"Welcome to the Half-Blood House." Percy grinned proudly.

"You live here?"

"Nah but I wish. C'mon, there are some ones you gotta meet." Percy led her upstairs where the dorms were.

The floor was separated into 2 areas and was painted by blue and red. There were two sign which pointed to two different ways. The blue one said 'Dudes over here!' and the red one said 'Dudettes over here!'. Percy walked to the blue area then knocked the door.

"Come in, bro!" Two voices said in union. "The girls are here too."

Percy smiled then pushed the door in.

"Hey Lord Jackson. You've missed all…" The guy with curly black hair and brown eyes said but he lost all his words when he looked at Annabeth. "Who's that?"

"Guys, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, these are my friends." Percy smiled.

"Um…Hey, guys." Annabeth said awkwardly, waving her hand.

Suddenly, she was attacked by a chick with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh My Gods! You're so adorable!" The chick exclaimed, hugging her. "I'm Silena. And I love your hair."

"Err…Thanks. I'm Annabeth."

"Okay, Silena, please sit down. Let's give her some air." A huge African-American tried to calm his friend.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf. But please call me Beckendorf." He invited his hand and Annabeth shook it.

"Okay. These two devils here are Travis and Connor Stoll, my friends-"

"We're not devils, boss!" Travis cut Percy off.

"And my staffs in the company." He ignored them. "That blond hair dude with blue eyes is Jason Grace."

"Hey." Jason smiled.

"And that punk girl next to him is Thalia Grace, his sister." And Thalia smiled. "That sandy blonde dude there is Luke and next to him is Leo."

"Hello." They smiled and waved.

Annabeth flashed them a smile.

"The guy looks like emo there is Nico and next to him are Clarisse, Chris and Katie. And the last one is Rachel."

After finished greeting, they decided to settle down. They all seem nice so Annabeth felt kinda glad.

"So who built this wonderful land?" She asked.

"Mr. Brunner, he's the owner of this place but he only visits here like once to twice a week." Luke said.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you like performing?" Thalia asked. All the people looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you obviously have to love this place. This is the kingdom of performing art. We have everything you need to perform." Katie said. "Do you like here?"

"Heck yeah. I've never been to anywhere like here." Annabeth's face lighted up. "It likes the house is only built for performing people."

"It is." Jason laughed. "Mr. Brunner is a retired performer and my tutor. And one day we decided to build this for performers then these guys just come in. This place is the place where they can improve their skills. We have everything singers, dancers, rappers need. Plus-"

"Do you sing?" Clarisse cut him off.

"Hey! I was talking."

"Blah…Blah…Whatever, Grace. No one wants to listen about those craps." The red hair rolled her eyes. "Back to my question. Do you you, Annabeth?"

"Um…Yeah." She answered.

Everyone was grinning then they grabbed her and rushed down the vocal room. They threw Annabeth a micro then Nico grabbed his guitar, Thalia walked to her organ and Beckendorf went to his drum set.

Annabeth suddenly knew what she had to do.

"Sing, blondie!" The crowd cheered.

"Sing what?" She felt nervous. She had never sung in front of this many people.

"Whatever you like." Percy said.

Annabeth let out a sigh then looked at the band.

"Can you play The Last Time by Taylor Swift?" And they nodded.

"You know it is a duet, right?" Nico raised his eyebrow. "Who'll sing the male lines?"

"I'll sing b-"

"I'll sing those." Percy cut her off then walked to the stage. Rachel was upset, she could tell.

Annabeth wondered was there anything between them?

Then Percy picked up a micro then stood next to her. He smiled.

"Ready?" She nodded then the music started to play.

_Percy:_

_Found myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here._

I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,

Both:  
Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking and fast,  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

Annabeth:  
You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.

Both:  
When right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, run fast,  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me…

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…

This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along,  
This is the last time I let you in my door,  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

Oh, oh, oh,

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

This is the last time I'm asking you this, (this is the last time I'm asking you this)  
Put my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list)  
This is the last time I'm asking you why, (this is the last time I'm asking you why)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…)

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this.. (x3)

The silence covered all the room. Everyone was just staring at Annabeth, even Percy did. Annabeth felt nervous.

"That bad?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Silence and Katie yelled and ran to the stage then hugged her. "That was totally amazing, bitch!"

"I've never heard a voice like you before. It's so unique!" Jason smiled.

"Great job, Wise Girl." Percy nudged her and flashed a smile.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we take her in?" Thalia said. "She sounds great and we also need more member for the competition."

"What competition?"

Jason stayed in silence then mentioned the whole group to come over. They discussed for awhile then Jason turned to the blondie. And Rachel seem the only one who didn't look happy.

"Welcome the to Half-Blood House, Annabeth."

**So Rachel jealous, that was interesting. I'll update ASAP and don't forget to review, people. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, people! This is DemigodToGleek. I can't believe that I finished this chapter this fast. Your reviews are do keep me up to write this chapter. I love you all so much. Please keep reviewing even you don't have an account. Okay, I'm out so see you guys around ;))**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is….**

Chapter 4

Percy has to admit that Annabeth has to most unique voice he has ever listened to and beautiful too. While singing with her, he couldn't stop but staring at her. He was wishing that Annabeth could join the Half-Blood House and thanked Thalia, it had come true.

It was not because he likes her or something. It was for the competition which they _must _win. If don't, then they will loss everything.

_Flashback_

_Luke yawned and grabbed his coffee then opened the door since it was ringing for like decades. He was surprised to see Mr. Brunner at the door. Suddenly, he knew something is wrong by the expression on Mr. Brunner's face._

_He invited Mr. Brunner in then closed the door. The elder sat down on an armchair in the living with tiredness._

"_Guys, Chiron is here!" Luke yelled then the others rushed to living room._

_After they settled down on the floor and sofa, Chiron looked at them. He hates to tell them this but he had to. _

"_Hey, kids. I've got bad news." The elder sighed then gave them a sad smile. _

"_I prefer good news." The Stolls whispered._

"_Shut up!" Katie hissed and pinched them both._

"_Listen, kids. I bet that you've heard about the Roman Kingdom right?" Everyone nodded._

"_I hate those assholes." Clarisse crossed her arms then she bumped fist with Chris who agreed._

"_They sent me this last evening. Take a look." Chiron gave a letter to Jason._

"_Losers. Do they even know e-mails?" Connor laughed._

_He opened it then read out loud. "Dear the Half-Blood House. We're the Roman Kingdom. We bet that you've heard about us and know how strong we are. To satisfy the talents we have, we need your house and all the equipments in there-"_

"_What?!" Everyone shouted. "No way!"_

"_Kids." Chiron scowled at them. "Please continue, Jason."_

"_Obviously, we won't kick you guys out which will be a lot easier but we decided to deal with this by a competition. There is a big competition for performers and we want you to join that with us. Whoever wins the competition will get the house. And we already have the permission of the minister who turns out be our coach. There is no other way you can do so you losers-"_

"_WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" Everyone yelled. _

"_They obviously want to get in our nerves!" Luke said angrily._

"_Guys." Jason sighed._

"_They're challenging us." Rachel said. _

"_Guys." _

"_Let's give them what they want! They want competition then they will have it." Said Leo._

"_GUYS!" Jason yelled. "Calm down. This is a huge decision so we have to consider very carefully." _

"_There is nothing to consider about, Jas. They already have the minister's permission and if we don't do this then we'll loss everything." Percy said who was standing quietly in the corner. _

_Jason sighed then turned to the elder. "What do you think, Chiron?" _

"_There is no other way, right?" _

"_The decision is made. Now, we should better practice!" Beckendorf said then all of them rushed to the training area. Leaving Mr. Brunner, Jason and Percy behind._

"_So I better leaving. I don't wanna disturb your training. See you kids around." Mr. Brunner got up then walked to the door._

"_Hey, Chiron." Percy called. "We won't lose." _

"_I hope so, Percy. I hope so." With that he walked out of the door._

"_How come you sure about not losing?" His roommates frowned._

"_I don't." Then they walked to training room._

_End of flashback_

So that's the reason why they are kicking their butts off to win this thing. This house means a lot to them, and it has been Percy's true home. He just can't loss it.

"Percy? Percy? Hey." He blinked then looked at Rachel who was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Err…What was that?"

"I asked: Can we talk?" The red hair repeated.

"Sure. "But where is everybody?" They sat on the stage, and a silence covered the whole room.

"They're in the choreography room."

"Okay. So, what do you want to talk?"

"Annabeth."

"What about her?" Percy frowned.

"What the relationship between you and her? And don't even say she's your friend because I know she's not."

Percy was dumbfounded. Damn, why his girlfriend has to be this smart?

He let out a sigh then held his girlfriend's hand. "Listen, Rachel. You have to promise me that you will listen for the whole story. Promise?"

And Rachel responded him with a nod. He smiled then told her everything.

Rachel was completely shocked. She didn't know what to do but kept staring at the floor after she heard the story. She had been waiting for Percy for like a year, and 5 months ago they finally got together. Rachel thought that luck was finally there but this whole engagement thing had totally ruined it. She loves Percy with all her heart, she's never let anyone has him. But it seems hard to hold him especially in this kind of situation.

"I'm so sorry to put you in this situation, Rachel."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Rachel asked, feeling the fear of losing Percy was keep rising up inside her.

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe we shou-"Her words were cut by a passionate kiss from Percy.

Annabeth was standing outside the room and had seen everything. She smiled sadly and walked to the choreography room. She didn't know why but she felt a little sad while seeing the scene. Now, she finally knows the girlfriend that Percy talked about when they were on the motorbike.

_He definitely loves her. _She thought then opened the choreography room door.

"Where are Percy and Rachel?" Nico asked, threw off his jacket.

"Kissing in the stage."

"Ha, I won! Where are my 5 bucks, mate?" Leo grinned then reached his hand to Jason.

The blonde hair stuffed a 5 dollar in his friend's hand with irritation.

"Okay, guys. Let's gather around." Luke said then warmed up. "We're losing time."

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you wanna get in practice now or tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"She'll do it on tomorrow." Percy cut her off.

The couple was standing by the door and hands in hands. Everyone looked at him then shot him grins, except for Annabeth.

"C'mon, Annabeth. I have a mission to bring you home before 10." He joked.

"Fine." She nodded then said goodbyes to everyone.

They walked to the parking lot in silence just like how they had walked to the house. Percy gave her the helmet then hopped on Blackjack. Annabeth was just holding the helmet and looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Percy frowned.

"You're really do love Rachel, right?"

He stopped for awhile then nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"I have an idea for this whole engagement stuffs."

**Review people (even you don't have an account). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5, baby! I love you guys so much. I've never got more than 15 reviews in 5 chapters. So that means you guys like this, right? Thank God, I really glad! I try to write as fast as I can and here it's CHAPTER 5! **

**I really thankful of the comments that you gave me and of course the reviews also. Thanks. Okay, keep reading and reviewing! I love you all. Peace out.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this anyways?**

Chapter 5

_Minerva Hotel, New York- 10.30pm_

"I'll lock the door…No! He's not going to stay…Goodnight, mom." Annabeth pressed end then put her phone away.

"Was that your mom?" Percy asked then turned off his motorbike.

"Yeah, she has got some businesses need to be done." She gave him the helmet. "Thank you for everything, Percy."

"No problems." He smiled then took back his helmet.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Goodnight, Percy." Then Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

She turned around then began to walk to the hotel.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled then walked through the door with sadness on her face.

_Flashback _

"_I have an idea for these whole engagement stuffs." She said even her own self wanted to shut her mouth off._

_Percy frowned then looked at her with curiosity._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know that we don't have the connection like you and Rachel do. But let's just get married then you and I will get divorced after we beat the Olympus. Thousands of people won't lose their jobs, the economy will still in the normal status and we'll all be happy."_

_There was a long silence between them until Percy let out a sigh._

"_Are you sure about this? Because I really don't want to put-"_

"_I'm sure. So I'm waiting for your opinion." Total lie._

_Percy honestly liked the idea but the only thing kept him thinking was Annabeth. _

_He didn't want to put her in an awkward situation at all. Although, they just met like hours ago but he feels they have been friends like forever. Annabeth has such a kind heart and really does a nice person. He didn't want to destroy the friendship that they're having. But honestly, talking to Annabeth is more comfortable than with Rachel even she's his girlfriend. _

"_Okay." That was all he could say. "Are you only doing this for me?"_

_She laughed. "In your dream, Seaweed Brain. I do this for everyone." But there was something told him that her laugh was faked._

"_Everyone means included me so that also mean you do this for me." He joked._

"_Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes then hopped on his motorbike._

_End of flashback_

Annabeth inserted the key in then opened the door. She threw herself on the couch and didn't even bother about ruining her clothes which are usually every girl's concerns. She didn't know why but she was regretted about what she said. But everyone will be happy and especially Percy…

_Oh, stop thinking about Percy! Even you like him then you can never have him. He loves Rachel, remember?_ She cursed then sat up.

She shouldn't think about these anymore. All she should focus on is the competition that Thalia told her. Yes, Thalia told her about the competition after she was confirmed to the Half-Blood House. That's the only thing she should focus on now. She doesn't want to disappointed the people who have been accepted her.

After 10 minutes lying on the couch, Annabeth decided to go to bed since it had been almost 11. She changed into her pajama then brushed her teeth. Annabeth threw herself on the bed then pulled up the blanket.

Suddenly, her phone rang for a new message.

_Don't forget to lock your door, Wise Girl ;)) Goodnight!_

_The Awesome Percy Jackson _

She replied.

_Thanks a bunch, Kelp Head! Now, I have to climb out of my bed again Goodnight to you too!_

Then she tiredly got out off her bed then locked the entire door. After lock like 2 doors and like more than 8 windows, Annabeth just simply threw herself on the bed again then fell asleep.

_Room 21, Half-Blood Apartment_

"Hey, dude." Percy walked to the kitchen and saw his roommate was sitting on the stool with his laptop on the table.

Jason was wearing a simple black shirt, blue jeans and white DC shoes. His blonde hair was perfect brush unlike Percy's. The black hair was wearing his Levi red-black shirt, jeans and green Converse.

"Hey, Perce." Jason nodded.

The black hair grabbed his blue waffle then threw it in his mouth. "What are you watching?"

"Our videos. Oh Gosh, check this out." Jason turned the laptop to his direction then clicked play.

It was the cover of 'The Last Time' by Annabeth and him. This obviously the Stolls' idea. Percy had to admit that it sounded pretty good. The combination between his voice and Annabeth's was great. Then Jason clicked the refresh button and the views box showed more than… 70,000 views?!

"Oh. My. God." Both of them let out a gasped.

Jason rolled the mouse to the comments. Most of them were these:

_XxharrypotterxX: Love the duet so much! Upload more please!_

_Dr. Coconut: Just get married now!_

_WellySaysJelly: It's getting little bit steamy there, isn't it? I LUV IT!_

_JustinBieber: I probably give you guys some shoutouts. Incredibly awesome cover._

_TaylorSwift: I should get both of you in my next video!_

_TheAphroditeShow: I think I finally have something to discuss._

_LastCallWithApollo: Call me!_

...

"Dude! This is huge." Jason grinned then pumped fist with him. "Even JB, Taylor Swift, The Aphrodite Show and Last Call With Apollo commented here! Do you know what this mean?"

Percy just simply shook his head. He was still shock about the comments and views. He couldn't believe that thousands of people around the world watched their cover. And even the celebrities watched that too!

"Perce! This means you and Annabeth can be our secret weapon. If you two got famous then…"

"Then it'd be a lot more easier to win the competition!" He high-fived with Jason.

"What an awesome idea, Jason!"

'Thanks, man. Now, I've got some calls need to be done." His roommates picked up his phone then walked to the balcony. "Hey, Perce. Your dad just called."

"Really?" He frowned then pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number.

After a few minutes waiting, his dad answered.

"Hey, dad. Did you just call me?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to go to work from now till the wedding-"

"Yes! Um…I mean…Really?" Honestly, Percy was glad that he didn't have to. He has sicked of those meetings and papers.

"Instead, you and Annabeth will attend some conferences about your wedding, other stuffs and of course spending time together. Just to warn the Olympus about who they are facing."

Great. More meetings but he rather does those than goes to meetings and boring books auctions.

"When are we going to start?"

"Thursday morning. Could you call Annabeth and tell her this? Athena and I have got some business in Australia."

"Sure, dad. See you around."

"Hey, Perce. Take care of her, would you?"

"I would. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I'm counting on you, son. See you around." Then he hung up.

"Yes!" Percy yelled then start dancing his weird moves.

"Dude, stop those things! I don't want to be misunderstood." Jason yelled. "But what did your dad say?"

"I've got days off until the wedding-"

"hang on. You're getting married?!" Jason threw his phone away then looked at his friend with shock and surprise.

Percy sighed then told his friend the whole story. Well, just like Percy guessed, Jason's expression was exactly like Rachel's when she heard the news.

"I get it. So should I tell everyone about this? I mean, they deserve to know the truth." Jason nodded with understood.

"Yeah, they deserve it. So I'm gonna pick Annabeth up then go to the Half-Blood House. You're coming?" Percy grabbed his keys and helmet.

"Nah. I don't wanna ruin you two moments."

"Just shut the hell off, Jas." Percy laughed then walked out.

Jason let out a sigh, he felt bad for Percy and embarrassed about himself. His father Zeus (Yes, his dad is Zeus. Who turns out to be Percy's dad biggest rival) also set him and Thalia in engagements. But instead of facing, he and Thalia decided to ran away to New York. Then they met Percy and everyone and decided to start fresh.

Ever since, they've never heard of their dad or family again. Thalia admitted that she wants to meet their father father again but Jason refused. It wasn't because he doesn't love his dad but it was because he afraid of seeing his dad disappointed face.

_How can that jerk do that?_

**Review by clicking the box belooooowwww. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm such a bad person =) Anyways, here is chapter 6 and I really hope you're gonna like this. Oh, and I've finish the book which is hard to swallow that Percy and Annabeth fell into TARTARUS (it was really hurt)! Now we have to wait your about 1 more year to see what would happened. Thanks a lot Mr. Riordan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**P/S: What do you guys think about our favorite half-bloods apply for The Half-Blood Project (The Glee Project)? They'd battle for to be on a famous show called Half-Blood. Lemme know what cha think, okay?**

Chapter 6

Annabeth was walking around the city with a camera on her hand. She had been walking and taking photos for 3 hours, and her legs were ready to collapse.

Annabeth sighed then leaned against the wall and silently cursed herself. She hadn't had anything for breakfast yet because of her silliness. After saw the really attractive commercial about New York, she decided to go out and accidentally threw her purse and phone in her room. Thanked for that now she had to walking around with an empty stomach.

Of course, she could walk back to the hotel but unfortunately her orientation skills aren't so good. Annabeth let out a sigh then suddenly a hand reached out for her.

"Need a hand?" She looked up and saw Percy.

"Were you stalking me?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow then took his hand.

He laughed then said. "Nope, I'm not that weirdo, am I?"

"Maybe a little. But how can you know where I am?"

"Annabeth, there is a magical thing call GPS. And it's also available on your iPhone."

"I know that. But I'd never expect a Seaweed Brain like you know how it works."

"You really do know the way to tease me."

"I'd take it as a compliment."

"Whatever. So what do you want for breakfast?" Percy gave her the helmet then hopped on Blackjack.

"How could you know I haven't had breakfast?" Annabeth stared at him. "Are you sure you wasn't stalking me?"

"I can guarantee you that I wasn't stalking you." He turned on his engine. "I took a 'How-To-Read-People-Feelings' class from Luke so I can see that you're hungry till death."

"I didn't know that." She smiled then hopped on then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"There are tons of things you haven't know about me so just take your time. What do you think about bagels and coffee?"

"Count me in." With that they drove to the road.

Annabeth had to admit that sitting on the same bike with Percy ready freaked her out. He didn't follow any rules, except his. She bet if his mother knew the speed that he was running then she'd have a serious heart attack. There were some cops saw them but instead of arrest them they just simply looked away like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Are we there?"

"N…Yeah, we're there." He said then pulled into a sidewalk.

Percy got down then took off the keys. "Stay here and look after Blackjack. I'll buy. Oh, if you see any cop except the ones with green plastic tridents on their shirts then just run inside. Got it?"

"Got it." She confirmed then looked at Percy as he walked in the bagel store.

Annabeth sat on Blackjack and started to observe the Hera Theater. Suddenly, someone arm threw over her shoulders. Annabeth immediately turned around and saw the bulkiest and ugliest guy she had ever seen. And surround them were his friends.

_Damn it. _She thought.

"Hey there beauty. Wanna come with us?" He smirked with evil on his smile.

"Go away." She said but he grabbed her hands then pulled her away from Blackjack.

"You're such a stubborn chick which makes you even more hot! C'mon, babe." The people on the road were just staring at her but doing nothing.

Suddenly, someone punched the guy in his nose which made him fell down. A strong hand grabbed her arm. Annabeth turned around and saw Percy who was holding a bag of bagels. Whoa, Bagel-Man.

"Move, Ares. She's with me." He said with no emotion in his voice. His eyes were full of anger like this situation had already happened.

"Oh, Jackson. I didn't know that you're such a bastard. Cheating on your red hair girl with this blonde chick." Ares smirked. "Not good at all, my cousin."

"Don't call me _cousin_, Ares. I have nothing to do with the kind of person like you." He said like the word 'cousin' was the most disgusting word.

"How dare you loser say something like that to young master!" One of his friends shouted, stepped forward.

"Shut the hell off, Kevin! It's none of your business." Ares roared then suddenly grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her to his side.

The black hair immediately threw this fist to Ares but he caught it. Percy had already seen the situation. He grabbed Ares' hand then did a judo-flip and pulled Annabeth close to him. Percy couldn't help but kicked on his cousin's rib, he had been waiting to beat this brat for such a long time ago. He actually felt better after kicked that brat butt off.

"Don't you ever touch her with your filthy little finger, or I'll make sure that your mommy will never recognize you anymore."

"Okay. The show is over, people! Get back to your business. Thank you watching and if you're uploading this then that brat's name is Ares la Rue. " With that Percy held Annabeth's hand and walked in the store, and everyone eyes landed on them.

They settle on a table in the corner then he gave Annabeth a bagel. He mentioned at the waitress to come over.

"Two cappuccino and could you please bring me some first aid kits? Thanks." The waitress nodded then walked away.

"Hang on. Did you say that his last name is la Rue?" Annabeth frowned, and he nodded. "So that means Clarisse is your-"

"Niece. Yeah, my family tree is kinda complicated."

"It seems like they don't really get along. Clarisse and her dad, I mean."

"They don't. She ran away to my house last summer then I took her to Half-Blood House since she has talents in music. Oh, there they are."

The waitress was holding a white box and two cappuccinos on her hands. She gave Percy all of them then walked to the next table. He took a sip then opened the box; he took out some medical stuffs.

"Can I see your wrist?" He didn't wait for her to answer; he grabbed her hand then looked at the wound.

"Go to hell, Ares." He hissed. The wound was kinda bad, and he could see that it was dislocation.

"It's nothing." She was blushing. No one had cared about her like this.

"I'll just wrap this up then I'll bring you to someone who can heal this, okay?"

He started to wrap her wrist with bandages clumsily. He knows that he wasn't good at these healing stuffs but he had to try. After 5 minutes struggling with the bandages, he finally settled them in the right order. Percy was kinda proud about the bandages.

_Maybe spending 3 hours listening to Katie wasn't so bad. _He thought smiling satisfied.

He looked up at Annabeth's face, and he could tell that she was trying her best not to burst into laugh.

"It wasn't that bad!" He crossed his arms like a kid.

"It was kinda clumsy, Seaweed Brain." She laughed. "But thank you."

"Gosh, thank you! You finally give me a compliment."

After that, they decided to eat their breakfasts. While they were eating, two girls suddenly showed up at their table with their jaws dropped.

"Are you Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson?" A cute brown hair girl asked in shock. "From the Half-Blood House?"

"Err…Yeah." Annabeth nodded awkwardly.

"OMG! I told you so!" A girl with red hair screamed then pulled out her phone.

"Hey, I don't wanna ruin your excitement but who are you and why is that girl taking photos?" Percy set his cappuccino down.

"We're your FANS! We saw your video and have fallen in love with it! I can't believe that I've actually met you." The cute girl squeaked. "Hannah, did you tweet?"

"Yes! Just send it." The red hair smirked.

"Send what?"

"That we're meeting you of course! There is a fan page about you guys and in about 5 more minutes, _they _will be here!"

Annabeth and Percy were both in shocked. They would never expect their duet could be viral! There was also a fan page for _them_ and it was only a day. Well, it's a small world, isn't it? But in their minds, they both knew what would happen if _they _got here.

Annabeth looked at him and they started their silent conversation. _We've gotta go like NOW!_

He looked back. _Can we please at least see how many people would come?_

_Are you out of your kelp mind?! We have to go._ She stared like he was crazy.

_Please, please, please, ple-_

_NOW! _

_Fine. _

They quietly stood up while the girls were busy texting and sending tweets. He led Annabeth to the back door, suddenly they heard screams, yells and cheers outside. They looked at each other in panicked after they had seen the number of the crowd. The customers in shop looked panicked and surprised as they packed their stuffs and left the money on the tables.

"Michael, Will, Austin, Nyssa, Harley. Prepare yourself. There is a huge angry or exciting or whatever their expressions are outside!" The chef yelled, and his face lighted up.

_He must give us a free meal one day. _Percy thought then Annabeth pinched his arm.

"We've got a serious trouble." She whispered.

"A big one." He agreed then they ran out while more than 150 people ran into the shop.

**Please review even you don't have an account by clicking that box below! And also the question that I asked you earlier. Thanks and PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, this is Sam again! I was kinda disappointed about the last chapter. There like 200 of you were reading the story but there were only _2 _of you guys reviewed! I hope you gonna like this one and spend a little time on reviewing. See you guys around and enjoy =))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs here or PJO and HoO.**

Chapter 7

"That was freaking awesome!" Percy exclaimed while opening the door for Annabeth.

"It was. I wasn't expected our duet would become famous!" Annabeth laughed

"Maybe we should do that again sometimes."

"Do what?" Rachel was standing on the edge of the stairs with her arms crossing and looked not really happy.

"You won't believe what just happened to us, Rachel! It was just amaz-"

"We're out of time so we better start choosing our songs than standing here and babbling about random stuffs." Rachel said with annoyed in her voice. "And Jason needs you guys back in the choir room."

"C'mon. Being angry is not good for pretty girls." His smile always made her calm down.

Percy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders then kissed her hair gently. He turned back then mentioned Annabeth to come with them. She smiled sadly then put her jacket on the hook then followed the couple.

She was silently wished she was the one who had his arm around her.

Annabeth had never got a chance to discover the whole place. She has been to the vocal room which is the stage, the choreography room and the dorms only but not the choir room. But she already knew that she has fallen in love with it since the first seconds she stepped in. The black walls were soundproof and have pictures of New York at night on them. The floor was made by red-black painted wood. There was an instruments set on the right of the room, and yellow, orange huge yet modern speakers on the other side. There was a big space in the middle of the room where she guessed they would perform.

But all of her attentions were pulled to a mob that was standing in front of a group of chairs behind the space.

Clarisse was holding a chair with her hands and ready to throw it to the Stolls who were trying to smack her face with a bat. And between them were Katie and Chris who were giving their bests to calm their friends down which didn't quite work out. Silena and Thalia were playing rock-paper-scissors on what clothes they would wear. Meanwhile, Leo and Beckendorf were doing a rap battle in some kind of languages which Annabeth was pretty sure aren't even exist. Jason and Nico were yelling about the styles they would do. And Luke was just sitting on a speaker with his headphones on.

Percy let go off his girlfriend then walked to the lights switches with a really hard to expression. He turned off the lights and suddenly the yells died down.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Clarisse yelled in the dark.

Percy turned on the lights again. "I did."

Everyone turned their directions to him, and they have got that terrified looks on their faces. Clarisse face turned red as her hair then she mentioned everyone to sit down. The silence covered the whole room.

"What happened, Luke?" Percy looked at his sandy blonde friend who was still sitting on the speaker with his headphones on.

"We were choosing our songs but everyone has got their own ideas so we were in…FIGHT!" Luke sang in the melody of Hey Soul Sister which sounded not good at all.

"How could you know what I was asking with you're your headphones on?"

"They aren't plugging in anywhere." Luke said like it was obvious.

"So why are you putting that on anyways?' Annabeth frowned, feeling super confused about this guy.

"Well, they're soundproof, and I look nice with them so I put them on."

"Oh…Okay." Percy said awkwardly.

"Back to the point. This is the third time of the week, guys. We have to stick together if you guys still want to keep the house. Plus, the Roman Kingdom is actually really good so if we don't start working then we'll probably lose. That's why I want this to be the last time I hear about this. Okay?"

Everybody nodded then Percy smiled proudly and walked to a white board while Annabeth and Rachel settled themselves next to Thalia. Percy grabbed a marker then mentioned Jason to come up with him.

"So what do we have, Jas?"

"We have 4 performances total: 1 opening, 1 duet, 1 mash-up and 1 ending. Plus, the choreography should be creative and interesting."

"Um…I have never sung a mash-up." Annabeth said nervously.

"It's gonna be okay. Nico and Thalia are gonna help you with that. It's not different from normal songs much anyways." Percy smiled.

Thalia gave her a confident grin which settled her down. Annabeth was glad that her team mates were so confident and nice. She would try her best because she didn't want to let them down at all.

"Okay. Tell me your ideas for each part then we'll narrow them down and finally pick the bests." Jason opened his marker. "First up is for the opening…Yes, Stolls?"

"The Edge of Glory." The said in unison and gave each other a high-five.

"Thalia?"

"Live While We're Young."

"You like One Direction, Thals?" Nico laughed which gained him a slap at the back of his head from her.

"It's a cool song, okay?" She shot him her famous death glare.

"Fine. Jeez, don't be too harsh." He mumbled and held his head.

"What do you-"

"Guys, we're having someone need to talk over here." Percy said. "Yes, Chris?"

"Last First Kiss."

"Yes, Leo."

"It's Time."

"'Kay. We've had 4 songs for the opening. Next is for the duet… Silena?"

"Finally Found You."

"Katie?"

"They Don't Know About Us." Nico and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"The Scientists."

"Okay, Rachel?"

"Call Me Maybe"

"Anyone else? No? Then we'll move to the next one which is the ending. Nico, please."

"Tonight Tonight."

"Clarisse?"

"Chasing Pavements"

"Luke?"

"Price Tag."

"Beckendorf?"

"Everybody Hurts"

"Finally, the mash-up." Jason said. "I'd say Hit Me with Your Best Shot/ One Way to Another."

"Milkshake/Moves like Jagger." Annabeth and Percy said in unison which made everyone looked at them. Even they were surprised too.

"Party Rock Anthem/ Live My Life." The guys howled.

"Starlight/ Girl At Home." The girls shouted back.

"Okay. No more shouting contests." Percy stood between the mobs and suddenly the door bell rang up.

"I'll get it." Leo said then walked out.

"Now, let's vote, people." He grinned evilly then circled the opening options.

After spent one more hour to deciding the songs, they finally came down to the decisions. Everyone rushed out the choir room to the vocal room and started practicing.

"Aren't you coming, Perce?" Jason asked before getting out.

"I'll catch up." They pumped fist then Jason walked out. He didn't notice there was another person was still in the room.

"That was kinda intense." Annabeth said, still sitting on her chair.

"Why are you still here?"

"Feel like it." She smiled. "You looked great back there, ya know."

"I acted like an old grumpy man."

"True."

"Hey!" The black hair laughed then sat next to Annabeth. "So you like the songs?"

"Absolutely, they're in my zone." She shrugged.

"Cool. So should we catch up with the others?"

"Sure" Percy wrapped his arm around her like a friend and walked to the vocal room, leaving the list on the board behind.

_Songs for the Competition_

_Opening: The Edge of Glory-The Half-Bloods_

_Duet: They Don't Know About Us- Percy Jackson ft. Annabeth Chase_

_Ending: Chasing Pavements- The Half-Bloods_

_Mash-Up: Milkshake/Moves like Jagger- The Half-Bloods_

**ReViEw GuYs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the people who have read the last chapter and especially the people who have spent your time on reviewing it. I'm so appreciate so this is the next chapter. I should have updated a few days ago but my PRECIOUS USB is gone so I have to start all over again. But ENJOY and PLEASE GIVE IT SOME REVIEW, okay? Bye!**

**-DTG-**

Chapter 8

Percy and Annabeth walked in the vocal room, and the silence greeted them. Percy looked around in a total confused. His phone suddenly rang up for a new message from Nico.

_The Roman Kingdom. Front yard. Hurry._

"Damn it. We have to go, Annie." They ran to the yard as fast as they could because Percy could feel something was about to happen…something wasn't good, either did Annabeth.

When they finally reached the front yard, he could see a bunch of Romans in his land which made all of his frustration, anger and irritation for the few days awaked.

"What the heck are you doing here, Romans?" He growled at a pale skinny guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was giving him a really nasty smirk.

"Relax, Jackson. We just wanna make sure that our _new _house is still good."

"For the fifteen times, Octavian, it belongs to us." Beckendorf huffed.

"Not for long, my bulky friend. It'll belong to us right after we won the competition. But seeing you loser leaving back to your dirty rat-holes and miserable families is way more interesting."

"You little-"Jason stepped forward and ready to kill him but Thalia stopped him.

"He's not worth it." She whispered to her brother but Percy pretty sure that she wanted to kill Octavian more than everything.

"Just saying but sooner or later it-"Octavian said with his nasty smirk on his face.

"What do you want Octavian?" Percy asked, and his knuckles turned white.

"We just wanna make sure that you Greeks can sing so you won't humiliate yourself in front the entire galaxy."

"Are you challenging us?" The Stolls asked with a challenging smile on their face.

"Of course, we are!" The guy named Dakota threw his arms over his head.

"Then you're on." Nico said. "Chris?"

"I'm on it." He plugged in his iPod, and the music started.

_[Greeks]_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

The Greeks stepped forward and faced the Romans._  
_

_[Romans]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

_[All]  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away!  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _

They turned around, and Silena started the song first. She walked forward with pride._  
_

_[Silena]  
One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

_[Reyna]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Reyna cam up and pushed her back with a grin on Reyna's face then the girls about to start fighting. But Hazel came up and dragged Reyna back with her.

_[Hazel]  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm get ya', I'm get ya'_

_[Percy]  
Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

Percy walked to Octavian who was laughing with Dakota and held high his fist but Annabeth grabbed his arms and pulled him back._  
_

_[Annabeth]_

_That's OK, lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!_

_[Octavian]  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

The skinny blonde hair didn't give up; he slapped at the back of Percy's head then started laughing. Percy turned back then slapped him back but Gwen and Annabeth pulled them back before they started killing each other._  
_

_[Gwen]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

_[All]  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

Piper grabbed Jason's tie and pulled him close to her. _  
_

_[Piper]_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care!_

_[Jason]  
Knock me down; it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

He looked at her with interest in his eyes then Thalia grabbed his ear and dragged him back.

_[Frank]  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
_

_[Thalia]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

_[Dakota]  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
_

_[Rachel]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

Clarisse grabbed the hose then Rachel opened switch. She started spraying water to everyone with a smirk on her face.

_[Clarisse]  
And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See whose hanging' out...  
_

_[Travis and Connor]  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
_

_[Katie]  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

_[Nico] (Rachel)  
Hit me with your best shot! (Hit me with your best shot!)  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
_

_[Luke] (Thalia)  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (Hit Me With Your Best Shot!)  
_

_[Leo]  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!  
_

_[Beckendorf and Chris]  
One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_

_[All]  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot _

_(One way or another)  
Fire Away!  
(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')  
Fire Away!  
(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot! _

The Greeks and Romans faces were only 3 inches apart, and grins and smiles appeared on everyone faces. They stepped back but still looked at their opponents. Percy smirked at Octavian who was smirking too. And then everyone burst into laugh. Percy walked up and invited his hand. Octavian looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not asking for us to be friends but I'm asking for a fair game." The black hair said.

The blonde hair laughed then grabbed his frenemy's hand. "Fair enough."

"It was really fun, and there are some people might become friends." They looked at Jason and Piper, who were laughing. "But we're gonna make it easy to you Romans."

"I can see that. We're not gonna make it easy with you Greeks either. So you better prepare for the bests because I pretty sure you have no chance of winning." Octavian smirked.

"Not gonna let you down."

"Okay, Romans! No more chatting. Let's go head home." He shouted then the Romans walked out.

After the Roman Kingdom headed back, the Half-Bloods decided to get in practice since they all knew this is gonna be the toughest competition they have ever been through.

**So sorry this is not as your expectations but PLEASE x100… REVIEW! Thanks for reading people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm in hurry so I'm gonna say this quick. I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I have some problems with the Internet. But here is chapter 9 so ENJOY! And please don't for get to review!**

**Warning: Lots of Percabeth :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 9

"1…2…3…spin...fall…slide…up…right." Luke scanned his eyes around the room, and his eyes landed on Nico.

"Nico, faster! You're falling behind." He warned.

Nico nodded his head but he couldn't make the situation any better. Luke turned off the music then looked at Nico with furious in his eyes. Everyone exchanged nervous looks because they all knew whoever messes with the choreography in front of Luke will meet a serious trouble with him.

"What's your problem, Dead Guy?" The blonde glared at Nico. "Do you really want me to kick your freaking ass out of here?"

"I'm trying!" Nico snapped back. "These steps are just way too fast for me."

Luke let out a sigh then turned around. "You better get your head in the game or I'll kill you, literally kill you. Last warning, Travis! Stop messing with Katie's shoes."

Everyone turned their directions to Travis who was opening the lid of a peanut butter can. Katie's face turned purple then she stormed to Travis and slapped him right in the face. Connor just gave him a smile of pity then helped his brother up.

"We'll have a 10-minutes break, everyone."

Percy and Jason left their lines then threw themselves on the chairs. Percy took a sip of water then looked around the room.

It has been a really tough month for all of them. They haven't left the house since the small meeting with the Romans. They have been working from morning till night. They have been completely disconnected with their families and the outside world which obviously have been driven them crazy. Even some of them passed out because of the harsh condition and the pressure. Even Jason and Nico, who always give 100% of their energies, were breaking down and falling behind. But none of them has given up because they were all here for one reason was: to save their home so they'd do whatever it takes to take what belongs to them.

The girls were ready to pass out in any time, he could tell over their expressions. The guys were trying their bests not to fall asleep or collapse. But Percy knew some of them have reached their limits. He knew that his team was tired of being trap and all of these practices but he didn't know how to lift up their spirits.

"They do really need a vacation." Jason said then took a sip of his water.

"That's it!" Percy exclaimed. "You're a genius, Jason!"

"Um…Thanks?" The blonde raised his eyebrow. "But what did I say anyways?"

Percy decided to ignore him. "You know what? That's enough for these practices. Let's have a 2-days vacation. Well, it's exactly a vacation but-"

"You mean, we don't have any practices?" Leo stared at Percy like he was an alien.

"In the next 2 days?" Nico continued.

"Duh. But in case you guys don't want-"He was cut off by a bones crushing by everyone.

"You're the best captain ever, Perce!" The Stolls exclaimed.

"What the heck has held you back, Kelp Head?" Clarisse grinned like crazy.

"That's my idea!" Jason crossed his arms like a baby.

"Then you're also the best vice-captain but not ever, brother." Thalia said.

"Okay. You guys better get hurry before I change my mind but remember to get back on Wednesday afternoon. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Everyone cheered then rushed to pack their bags.

"Hey, aren't you going?" Asked Chris.

"Nah. I don't want to be leaving alone again in an empty apartment, do I?" He shrugged then told Chris to go.

To be honest, Percy was expecting Rachel to come over and asked him instead of Chris. But he soon loses it since she ran out with her friends. Their relationship has been good lately. Percy felt like he and Rachel were losing the connection, in fact he thinks they have never had one.

After everyone is gone, Percy put on his headphones and started the song all over again with the choreography. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat which made Percy tripped then fell.

He looked at the person who turned out to be Annabeth. Percy took off his headphones then let out a relieve sigh.

"Gosh, Annie. You freaked the hell out of me. Wait, why don't you go with everyone else?"

"I don't like crowded places. Plus, I don't want to be lost in New York again." She walked to him and helped him up. "You?"

"Like I said, I don't want to be leave alone in an empty apartment."

"Okay. Hey, Annabeth. Wanna see my secret place?'

"Yeah." She nodded then Percy grabbed her hand.

"Follow me."

They climbed up to a ladder outside the window. Percy asked her to close her eyes while they were climbing, and she did what he said since she had his hand in hers. When they reached the roof top, Percy couldn't help but grin. He has never showed anyone this before, even his girlfriend. He felt kinda weird if he showed them this but with Annabeth was different, she was special. Percy admitted that he has been thinking about his British girl a lot lately but he couldn't explain why.

"I'll be right back." He whispered then walked to the light switches. Percy turned them on. "You can open your eyes."

Annabeth was totally amazed by the scene in front of her. Colorful light bulbs were hanging on the frames. A small picnic table settled in the middle with candles on it. There was a painting about a guy (looked a lot like Percy) who was looking at…nothing. There was an empty space where the guy was looking.

"Wow. You made this all by yourself?"

"Yeah. Like it?"

"Absolutely. I didn't know a guy like you could do something like this."

"Like I said, there are tons of things you haven't known about me so just take your time." He stood beside her. "You might wanna turn around."

She did what he said, and she couldn't help but gasped because of the view. In front of her was the most beautiful night sky she has ever seen. Stars were shining brightly on the black sky. The lights from New York were so far but she could feel the energy of it clearly.

"Sweet mother of God."

"That was the words which came out of my mouth in the first time I saw this." Percy put his hands in his pocket.

"This is amazing. I have never seen anything like this before." Annabeth took a step closer to the view.

"You're the first one to see this." He gave her his troublemaker smile.

"Why thank you." They lied down on the picnic blanket and watched the stars together.

"So tell me about your life." Annabeth looked at him.

"If I tell you mine then you have to tell me yours. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled.

"Well, I was the second child but dad has been expecting in me a lot after my brother and mom deaths. We used be a really happy family but when I was 5 my mom and brother passed away. That's when everything turns different. My dad spends all his time for The Atlantis. I was fall into depression that's when I realized music was my only escape. Then time pass, I become a lame boss in a super lame company. And life is keep going in that way."

Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"It has been a long time." He looked at her. "I really miss them."

She didn't know what to say because she isn't the kind of person who always says that she's sorry.

"That's enough for my boring life story. Tell me yours."

Annabeth still held his hand. She just couldn't let go.

"I was adopted." Percy raised his eyebrow. "Don't be too surprise about that!"

"Okay. Go on."

"I have never met my real parents, and mom also abandons me to ask about it. I have never gone to high school."

"No kidding!"

"No kidding. I used to be bully in junior high and mom decided to hire me home tutors. Since then, I studied at home. So I don't have any friend except my tutors and housekeepers. I was so depress then I come to music. I was going to become a performer but mom dragged me into her architecture business since she found out I have talents. And I have to work as the head architect."

"I guess we both have problems with our parents huh?" Percy turned his direction back to the sky again.

"And we have no idea how to deal with it." She continued.

"Hey. Do you wanna stay out here?" Percy asked and couldn't stop blushing.

She grinned then nodded. Percy was glad then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Annabeth could hear his heart beats, so was Percy. He didn't know why but it seems right. He could relax around Annabeth and be himself. She makes him laughs and feels belong.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." She whispered then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." He kissed her hair gently then closed his eyes.

He wished that this moment would never stop. Everything seems disappear from his mind except one.

He has fallen for her. His _fiancé. _

**Review people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I'm not a fast writer but tests are coming so I couldn't help it. Anyways, it's nearly Christmas people! So I probably try my best to update another chapter before Christmas, okay? But here is chapter 10. It's a bit short. But please review. Anyways, Merry (early) Christmas, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 10

Annabeth woke up in the girls' dorm on the next morning. She looked around and silence greeted her. She sat up then walked to the bathroom as soon as she realized everyone had gone to visit their families. There was a note from the girls on stuck on her toothbrush.

_Will be back on Wednesday morning. Remember to put on your scarf or jacket when you go out. Okay, take care of yourself ;))_

She smiled then stuck it on the mirror then started brushing her teeth. While she was getting out, her phone suddenly rang up.

"Hello?" She put her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Annabeth? Where the heck on Earth are you two?!" Athena exclaimed in anger in her voice.

"Mom? Why are you calling me? Is there any-"

"Just answer my question, Annabeth Maria Chase!"

"Um…We're in Percy's apartment." She lied.

"I don't care! You and Percy better get to the Olympian Hall in at least 15 minutes or I'll kill you."

"Olympian Hall? Where is that exactly? Plus, why?"

"26 Ares Road. You're having a conference for your wedding." Athena explained. "Dress well because there will be tons of cameras pointing at you. One more thing PUT ON SOME MAKE-UPS!" With that her mom ended the conversation.

Annabeth stared at her phone in terrified. She immediately ran to the boys' dorm to find Percy. She pushed the door in and saw he was half-naked.

"What the…? Annabeth!" He exclaimed then covered his chest with a shirt. Annabeth's cheeks turned red then she looked away.

"I'm sorry! But we're having a conference for our wedding. It'll start at 8:30 so we have 15 more minutes to go!"

"At the Olympian Hall, isn't it?" He rolled his eyes then picked up his phone.

"How-"

"Poseidon called me a few minutes ago. C'mon, we only have 13 more minutes!"

Annabeth nodded then rushed to her dorm. She pulled out a classy short dark blue and black dress then put it on. Annabeth slipped in her silver high heels and walked to her make-up table. She decided to make her hair loose and put on at least make-ups as she could.

"Percy, 10 more minutes to go! Are you done?" She grabbed her purse then walked to the boys' dorm and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

Percy was in his black tee shirt, dark blue suit and black shoes. His hair was still messy as usual.

"You look awesome. " She exclaimed.

"Thanks. You look awesome, too." Percy kissed her cheek, and Annabeth knew that she was blushing like crazy.

"C'mon. Let's show the world our awesomeness."

Together they hoped on silver Mercedes then drove to the Olympian Hall.

_8:28am, Olympian Hall, the Waiting Room_

"Where the heck are those two?!" Athena mumbled. "I swear, if they don't get here in 2 more minutes. I'll shave off our kids' hair then kick them in a dungeon with full of spiders."

"Calm down, Athena. They'll get here in time or we'll be living in a hell of shame for the rest of our lives…Okay, I've had enough! Where the heck are those jack-asses?" Poseidon kicked the wall. "Ouch."

"You see, a smart human being would never kick a wall-"

"Blah, blah, blah…I can't hear anything."

"Blah, blah, blah…I can't hear you too. Like I said, a smart human being would-"

"We're here!" Percy and Annabeth burst in the room and were gasping.

"Really? Why do people just keep interrupting everything I say?"

"Blah, blah, blah…We can't hear anything you say." Poseidon walked to the couple.

"You two look amazing. Let's sit down then we'll tell you more details about this."

They settled down then Athena explained first.

"You're going to be on a talk show with Aphrodite Ellen not a conference like we said earlier. She's going to ask you tons of questions about the whole thing and you're going to tell them all. But don't tell them that we set this up for you; just tell them something romantic or something like that. People like romantic stories."

"Wait, are you telling us to lie to the whole world?" Percy frowned.

"Yes."

"What if they find out?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"They won't. Because you two are going to act like husband and wife from now. Not fiancés anymore." Poseidon took out two beautiful rings from his pocket. "Put these on, your two."

Percy and Annabeth put them on then turned their directions back to their parents.

"I think it's time." Athena looked at her watch then stood up.

"Show them watch you've got, Perce." Poseidon bumped fists with his son.

"I'll."

"Annabeth. I love you." Athena hugged her daughter. "And thank you."

"I love you too, mom." She let go then grabbed Percy's hand and went to the stage.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked out from the backstage and she saw tons of audience in the studio. She was nervous, of course. But everyone's fate was relying on her and Percy so she couldn't mess this up.

She nodded. "Ready."

They, hand in hand, walked to the spotlights.

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Merry Christmas, people! This is my early present for you people (even it's December but it's super hot here)! I have some bad news for you: my dad has limited the Internet so I can only go online on Saturday and Sunday. Because of that so I'm not really sure about the update but I'll try my best. Anyways, please spend time on reviewing, I'm sure it only takes about 1 or 2 minutes so please review, okay?**

**Song of the Day (new features): Mashup of 50 Pop Songs- Daniel Kim**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS xoxox**

Chapter 11

"That's all for this morning, America. For any request, please send it to The Aphrodite Show dot com ! Thank you for watching and you better wrap up the presents because it's 1 week until Christmas. Hasta la vista, amigos!"

Aphrodite winked at the camera then the lights turned off and the audiences followed the securities to go out. She rolled her eyes then led Percy and Annabeth to the backstage. The walked to a coffee stand then grabbed some cappuccino and sat down on a couch.

"So, how many percents of your story are true?" Aphrodite looked at them curiously.

"What do you mean?" Percy frowned.

"Oh, please, darling! I live with love stories and stalking on people so I know pretty much about this world." She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"For examples, have you heard about Artemis Jagger, the famous singer who claims herself as a virgin, who is now pregnant with Kevin Holmes?"

"Swear that you're saying the truth." Annabeth eyes went wide.

"I swear." She nodded. "Unbelievable, huh?"

"Anyways, back to the point, how many percents-"

"All of them." Poseidon said then walked to the trio with Athena by his side.

"Bonjour, Poseidon! It's so nice to see you again, sweetheart." Aphrodite kissed him on both cheeks then her excitement disappeared when she saw Athena.

"Oh, Athena. What are you doing here? I thought you're living in England."

"I am. But I'm here to prepare for the wedding. And if you don't mind, we have to go." Athena and Poseidon grabbed their kids' hands then pulled them outside.

They walked along the hall to the front door to reach their car. The securities opened the door then flash lights hit their eyes, and the cold air made their skins shivered. Photographers, camera-men, journalists were running toward them. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth protectively then walked to the limo while the securities tried to push all of them away.

"They're not going to answer anything. And please stop pulling my scarf, it's a Polo!" Poseidon yelled then closed the door behind.

"Grover, to this address." Poseidon brushed the snow out of his jacket then gave the driver a piece of paper.

"What the heck was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Have I told you that you two are the hottest couple in the world now?" Athena said.

"No!" The couple said in unison.

"Well, then you are now."

"Thanks a bunch, mom. But where are we heading to?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Happily Ever After with Lady Hera." Poseidon answered.

"What's that?"

"You can't get married if you don't have your costumes, huh?" The parents winked at their kids.

Percy chuckled then shook his head. "I always hate it when he does that."

_Happily Ever After with Lady Hera, a few minutes later_

"Welcome to Happily Ever After with Lady Hera. My name is Calypso. How can I help you?" A teenager greeted them with a smile on her face.

"We're looking for something for-."

"Oh my Gosh! You're Percabeth!"

"Sorry…Perca-what?"

"Percabeth! The hottest couple in world, of course. I love your duet… Oh, can I take a photo with you?" She took out her phone but Poseidon covered the lens.

"No photos, please. And if you're not selling then we should better leave."

"Oh, is that my dear brother?" A beautiful woman walked to them.

"Hera. It's so nice to see you again." Poseidon hugged her.

"Athena! How are you, my darling?" Hera hugged Athena

"I'm fine, mother. How are you?"

Percy raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Annie, why is your mom calling-"

"You tell me, Seaweed Brain. You tell me."

"So what are you doing here?" Hera asked.

"We need to get something for these two wedding." Athena said.

"Ah, I've heard about that. Zeus told me the other day." Hera nodded. "Okay, Calypso. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, my lady." Calypso bowed then walked to the reception table. Hera led her costumers into her office.

The room was pretty small but clean and luxury. The desk and chair were made from the best wood and a first-class designer. Books and magazines about fashion were on bookshelves. There were some beautiful paintings on the wall. There was a couch, an armchair and a table on the right corner. A minibar was placed next to it with a big TV. The floor was made by marble, and the ceiling had a picture of the Olympian painted on it.

"This way." Hera stood by a bookshelf then took out a book. The bookshelf disappeared and revealed a room.

"Whoa, awesome!" Percy grinned.

They stepped inside then the bookshelf returned to its place. The new room was even bigger than the last one. Beautiful wedding dresses were hung inside wardrobes which were on the left side, and smart suits were hung on the other side inside wardrobes. There was a huge table which was covered with design papers, materials and some other fashion stuffs.

Hera mentioned her visitors to sit down on the couch then she brought some designs along with her and sat down in front of them. She placed tons of huge design catalogs on the table then crossed her hands and looked at the others.

"So love birds, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Something simple but still look good." They said in unison.

She smirked then pulled out her phone. She dialed then put it on her ear.

"Hello, Kevin. You have costumers so be here in 5 minutes, okay? And they want something simple but look good" Hera hung up then grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Come with me, young lady. I know exactly what you and your mommy need."

"Percy and Poseidon, Kev will take care of you so wait for him." She grabbed the girls' hands then pulled them into another room.

"Who's Kevin?"

"It's me!" A guy jumped in like a ninja. "I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you." He invited his hand and they shook it.

Kevin was a pretty good-looking and muscular guy (who the Jacksons pretty sure was gay based his clothes). He was in his white shirt with a red bow, black sweater, grey pants and Vans shoes. His hair was dyed in red and cut shortly. A sunglasses hung over his hair.

"One question: are you gay?" Poseidon spoke.

"Dad!"

"I don't mind. Plus yes, I'm gay and proud of it." He grinned proudly. "I really wanna chat with you since you're both pretty cute but Hera'll kill so chop, chop!"

Kevin pushed them into a room next to the girls'. The stylish stared at the two man for awhile then walked to the wardrobes. He picked a white shirt, black suit, dark green tie then threw them at Poseidon.

"Put these on. Oh, wait these too. Be careful, they're from Hugo." Kevin gave him a pair of black shoes. "Okay, go!"

Poseidon rushed into a dressing room. Kevin looked at Percy one more time then turned around. He grabbed a dark blue shirt, white suit, red tie and a pair of white shoes.

"Here you are. All from Burberry so I dare you to get it dirty." Then he pushed Percy in another dressing room.

He looked at the clothes and shrugged then began to put them on. Percy pushed the door out then realized his dad was just walked out.

"Looking good, Perce!" Poseidon bumped fist with his son.

"You too, dad."

"Where's Kev?"

"You look gorgeous, girl!" They heard a squeak and it was definite from Kevin.

"Ah, I'm so good." Hera said.

The Jacksons looked at each other in confusion then decided to walked outside.

"Wow." Poseidon gasped.

Athena was really beautiful. She had a beautiful dark green, white dress and black high heels on. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her glasses weren't there. She smiled at the guys then turned her direction back to the curtain.

"Come on, Annie! Come out." Hera said from the back of the curtain.

"No! I swear-" But whatever she said, Hera was finally dragged her out.

Percy's jaw dropped, also Kevin and Poseidon. He pretty sure his heart stopped for seconds.

Annabeth looked like a goddess. She was in a gorgeous white and dark blue wedding dress, white high heels and a small tiara was hung on her hair. Her curly blonde hair was loosed, and her grey eyes looked incredibly gorgeous. Annabeth's cheeks were as red as Clarisse's hair, she tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Oh my Lord." Athena and Kevin squeaked. "You're beautiful!"

"Thanks."

Poseidon kicked his son's leg. "Are you done drooling, dude? Go and see your girl."

Percy looked at his dad then walked to Annabeth. She looked at him nervously.

"What do you think? Dumb? Creepy? Weir-"

"Beautiful, Wise Girl. I think you're beautiful." He smiled.

"You too, Seaweed Brain." She kissed on his cheek then grabbed his hand. "C'mon. I think, Hera wants us to come over."

"Yeah."

He could feel his cheeks were burning, and his heart was pounding like crazy because the most beautiful girl in the world was here. With him.

**Guess what, it's 21/12 and I'm still alive. Yay! Oh, remember to review by clicking that button below. Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! So Christmas is over which is a sad thing, right? I really appreciate for the reviews, favorites and follows you guys have given to me-the best Christmas present ever. I know you guys are busy but please review, okay? **

**ONE MORE THING, PLEASE READ: My cousin (Hope 'n' Faith. Yes, she's on FanFiction who is the person who has dragged me into the amazing world!) and I are co-writing a story on FictionPress so it'll mean a lot to us if you drop a review or favorite or follow it. It's a fantasy and romance story which sets back in the Old British (1800s). It's 'improviso' by hopelesslyaddictedtoU. I couldn't write the link here so please spend your precious time on this but you can go to my profile, there is the link there. Thanks.  
**

**Okay, that was a really long note so let's get into the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Song of the Day: I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift**

Chapter 12

"I think we should use hydrangeas in table decorations. They're easy to mix with the others and have many colours."

"Poseidon, they're so last year, my friend." Athena rolled her eyes. "What about freesias?"

"Oh, please, Athena. People always use freesias on their weddings but we're looking for something unique so no. I think we should go with hydrangeas."

"You don't know anything about weddings, Jackson!"

"Oh, no, Chase. I know a lot about them. You are the person who doesn't know anything about weddings!"

"You're ruining the wedding, Jackson!"

"Hey, don't blame me, Chase! You're the person who has started this whole yelling things! Why don't you go back to your boring designs then leave this whole thing to me? "

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine, then go!"

"Fine, don't even think of begging me to help-"

"Won't you shut up?!" Hera yelled then stood up from her chair. "Poseidon, shut the hell off. Athena, come back here then also shut the hell off."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Athena glared at Poseidon as she walked to her chair. Hera was sick of these two. They had been arguing on which flowers they should use for the table decorations for more than 15 minutes. She has never met anyone like them even she has been doing this business for than 10 years.

Hera shook her head then looked at the couple.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we let the main characters decide, okay?"

"Fine." They muttered.

Hera smiled then turned to her right. "Okay. What kinds of flower do-Where did they go!?"

Hera was sure that Percy and Annabeth were there just a few minutes ago but she couldn't see anything else but air. Then she saw a note on the couch and picked it up.

_We can't stand for another Poseidon-Athena-arguing anymore. We gave the costumes to Kevin and already left. Thanks for helping us, Hera. See you around._

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

Hera sighed then turned to Poseidon and Athena, who were glaring at each other, and Hera was pretty sure that they were having the argument about flowers again but in silence.

"Great job, you two! Now, Annabeth and Percy left. Enjoy your party."

There was an awkward silence between them but Poseidon broke it.

"Let's use hydrangeas!"

"C'mon, Poseidon! Is it hurt just to listen to me for once? I said: freesias are better."

"Oh for God crying at loud!" Hera exclaimed then walked out, leaving the couple behind to shove their own problems.

* * *

_The Times Square, Starbucks_

"2 hot chocolate. The total is 4, 4 bucks. Thanks for ordering and merry Christmas." A staff pushed two cups of chocolate toward Percy with a smile on his face.

"Keep the change, and merry Christmas." The black-haired grabbed them then walked outside.

It was snowing and freezing. Percy sneezed because of the cold air then he spotted Annabeth was talking to two kids who he usually sees in the New York orphanage. He approached them then gave Annabeth her chocolate just after the kids ran away with bags of toys on their hands. He raised his eyebrow then Annabeth nudged his shoulders, and they started walking along the side walk.

"What're on their hands?" He asked.

"Presents."

"Presents? You bought those for them?"

"For the whole orphanage, of course. The rest will arrive later." Annabeth took a sip of chocolate.

"For what?"

"For no reason, Percy! It's Christmas." She laughed.

"Oh, whatever. But you're the first girl I've met would spend almost of her money just to buy presents for people. It was very impressive and nice, Wise Girl."

"Why, thank you, Sir Jackson." They laughed then walked in silence and enjoyed the air of Christmas-is-coming the Times Square.

It was 1 week until Christmas, and she could really feel the holiday spirit. She wasn't comparing New York with London but no matter what, she has to admit that she likes the U.S a lot. Snow was falling from the sky along with chilling winds. Even the weather was freezing but it can't stop people from buying presents for people they love. The buildings, shops and houses were already decorated with fake snowman, Christmas trees, fake Santa Claus. The main screen was showing Christmas videos from famous Youtubers and celebrities. There a Santa Claus was standing near a toys store, wishing them a merry Christmas and taking photos with tourists and kids.

Suddenly, some random woman on the street smiled at them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Percy nodded then grinned.

"Merry Christmas." Annabeth smiled. "Does it always like this?"

"Yeah. Usually from December 10th, everyone is already prepared for everything but it looks like people are a little bit lazy this year."

"It's amazing." She muttered.

He smiled then grabbed Annabeth's hand and pointed at a crowd.

"Let's go over there!" They ran to a huge crowd in the middle of the Square. They could hear the sound of music inside but there were too many people.

"It's so crowded! We won't be able to get inside." Annabeth said but she saw Percy was smirking.

"Oh, I know that smirk. Nope, Percy, that's so rude!"

"La…la…la…I can't hear you."

"Hey, Percy!"

"Excuse me…Come through…Hey, no dirty looks, there is a girl crying over here…Oopps, sorry man…Merry Christmas, kid…Yeah, you too, buddy…Come through…Thank you!"

They finally made it inside and there were Thalia, Nico, and Leo. Leo played the guitar while Nico and Thalia were singing 'We Owned the Night' by Lady Antebellum. They decided just to stand there and watch them singing. But then Leo saw the couple then we greeted them with a huge grin. After Nico and Thalia finished the song, everyone clapped their hands then Leo stood up and said something into their ears which also made them grinned like crazy.

"Do you want another one?" Nico asked. His ears were as red as a tomato because of the cold air.

"Yes!"

"Okay, we'll perform another song which called 'Little Things'. And Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will join us!" Thalia walked to them then dragged the couple in the middle with everyone's applauses.

Percy and Leo grabbed the guitars then Nico took out a non-electric organ while the girls stood in the middle.

"OMG, that's Percabeth!"

"They're so cute together."

"I love Annabeth's hair so much."

"Hurry! Take a picture then tweet about it!"

Nico asked. "You know the lyrics, Annabeth?" She nodded.

"Cool then let's rock this Square up!" The music started playing.

Percy:

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

Leo:

_I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs _

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _

_But I'll love them endlessly_

All: [Chorus]

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh…it's you_

_They add up to, I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Annabeth:

_You can't go to bed without a cup of cup tea_

_And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secret that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

Nico:

_I know you've never the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weight_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

All: [Chorus]

Thalia

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling_

_But I want you to know_

_If I let you know I'm here for you _

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh…_

All: [Chorus x2]

* * *

Everyone clapped their hands and there were some yelling for more but then Percy's phone rang. He took it out, and the ID was Silena. He accepted then pressed the phone on his ear.

"Silena? Is there anything wrong?"

"Percy, where are you?" He could hear that she was sobbing and crying.

"I'm in the Times Square. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Charlie…Chris…they…the Roman Kingdom…" It was hard to hear because the noise and her sobs didn't make the situation better. But when Percy heard the words 'Roman Kingdom', he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Where are you, Silena? Are there anyone with you except them?"

"Charlie's…house…Clarisse…"

"Do anything to hold them back. We'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up then tapped on her ID and opened the map. "

"Hestia Road. It shouldn't be far from here." He muttered then he ran to his motorbike.

As soon as Annabeth realized Percy was gone, she immediately chased after him after calling the others to come with her. She reached motorbike as Percy plugged in the keys.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Thalia asked. Her cheeks had turned pink.

"Thalia, Nico and Leo, please gather everyone around then bring them back to the Half-Blood House, right now!"

"What happened, Percy?"

"I don't know. But I think the Roman Kingdom has played dirty on us." He put on his helmet then gave one to Annabeth. "We're going to Beckendorf house."

The other three ran back to gather their instruments then rushed to their car. Annabeth took the helmet then climbed on the motorbike and put it on.

"Stay close to me. I don't want my fiancé to fall off my motorbike." He started the engine then drove away with a speed which could make his dad has a heart-attack.

**Review please! Also please visit our new story! Thanks :]]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, folks! This is 2013 so HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR. I really appreciate for all you amazing readers, followers, reviewers and favorite-ers (?). This is chapter 13 so enjoy ;)) And please visit our new story! It'd be super awesome if you drop a review or something. The link is in my profile.**

**PLUS, LET ME REMIND YOU GUYS! THE ENGAGEMENT IS ALMOST REACH 100 REVIEWS SO PLEASE, PLEASE HELP IT (OR ME) TO REACH THAT! OKAY? THANKS GUYS.**

**-DTG-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Song of the day: This Is Love- will. and Eva Simons**

Chapter 13

_16D Hestia Road_

Annabeth pushed the door in then all she could see was Silena, she was on the floor with her hands covered her face.

The blonde-haired has never seen her friend like this before. Silena's eyes were puffy red from crying, tears were rolling down on her cheek, her make-ups were wash away by the tears and her hair wasn't perfect like usual.

The black-haired looked up then ran into Annabeth's arms and burst into tears.

Annabeth patted her friend's back then led her to a couch and gave her some tissues. She waited until her friend was finally settled down as Percy walked in with anger on his face.

He looked around the room then turned his direction to Silena. He let out a tired sigh then kneeled down in front of them.

"What happened, Sil?"

The black-haired girl sobbed then wiped away the tears with her tissue.

"Charlie is gone. I've tried to stop him but he didn't listen."

Annabeth could hear Percy cursed under his breath.

"What about Clarisse and Chris?" Silena shook her head.

"They argued about something in the kitchen then Chris stormed out and Clarisse ran after him."

Percy nodded then stood up. "Annabeth, can you stay here and take care of Silena? I'll find Beckendorf and Chris." She smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful, Seaweed Brain. If you need me then just call, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded then hugged her. "You'll be okay, Sil?" Silena nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"Bring Charlie back, will you?"

"I'll try." He ran out of the apartment then hopped on his motorbike and drove away.

"So what do you want, Silena?" Annabeth asked. "Ice cream? Hot chocolate?"

"Can you make me some milkshake?"

"Sure. Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back." She stood up then walked to kitchen and started making the milkshake.

After 10 minutes struggled with the milkshake, she walked out then gave Silena the milkshake. She muttered a thank you while Annabeth brought out some ice cream.

"Who are they?" She looked at an old black-and-white photo.

"Charlie's parents. They passed away about 5 years ago by heart attacks."

"These are Beckendorf's brothers and sister, aren't they?" Annabeth pointed at another photo.

"Yeah. The girl is Maria, she's 11. The boys are Maxfield and Jordan, they're 13 and 16."

"Where are they?"

"They're with their grandparents' house in Washington, just for Christmas."

"Wait, so Beckendorf has to raise all of them?" Silena nodded.

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Yeah, we help him in some parts." She said then took a sip of her milkshake, and her yes went wide.

"Oh Gods, Annabeth! This is delicious."

"Milkshake always works, eh?" The blonde laughed and sat next to Silena.

"I guess."

"Hey, Sil. Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Does he love her? Percy and Rachel, I mean?"

Silena smirked then placed her milkshake on the table. She cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"I thought you'd never ask about that." Annabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"In my point of view, well actually, it's everyone's point of view, then I don't think he's in love with her."

"Why?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Well, I don't know what exactly you should see actually…" She frowned at herself as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"But…I'm 99% sure that he doesn't love her. Everyone in the team can see that, and I'm pretty sure that Percy can feel it too."

"If…just if…he doesn't love Rachel then who do you think he's might in love with?" She took a spoon of ice cream.

"Well, I think…he's in love with you."

Annabeth choked then exclaimed. "Brain freeze!" She swallowed it then turned her direction back to Silena.

"Okay, hang on. You said that Percy Jackson's in love with me?"

"Yup. You got problems with that?"

"Of course I have problems with that!"

"So what're your problems?" Silena raised her eyebrow.

"I…I…Well, you know that," She stuttered.

"No, I don't."

"Damn it, Silena! It just…just impossible! Okay?"

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Listen, Annabeth. Nothing is impossible in love." Silena placed her hand on her shoulder. "Answer this honestly okay? Do you think that Charlie and I are together from the first moment you saw us?"

"Well, no."

"Are black people still marrying with white people despite the racial discrimination?"

"Yeah."

"There. Nothing is impossible in love. But the most important thing here is: do you love him?"

Annabeth paused for awhile then looked at her hands.

To be honest, she has fallen for him since the moment they sang together for the first time. But seeing him happy with Rachel has held her back. She doesn't want to ruin their happiness and being call by some horrible names. She still remembers when she told him about the whole divorced things after their wedding, her heart just kept screaming in the other way. She thought it was the best for two of them but it might was only the best for him. Now, she could explain why she feels so angry when they kiss, why she feels so happy when Percy smiles or kisses her cheek, why she feels so jealous with Rachel when she's in Percy's arms.

She, Annabeth Chase is in love with Percy Jackson.

"So? Do you love him?" Silena smiled like she already knew the answer.

The blonde-haired looked at her friend then nodded.

"Yes, I do love him."

Silena grinned then hugged her friend.

"I know it. Why don't you go for him?"

Annabeth shook her head and smiled sadly. "Rachel loves him, remember?"

Silena's face fell. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that." Suddenly, her phone rang up, it was Percy. "Excuse me." And she picked up.

"Annabeth? I've found him. And he's with the Romans."

**Review even if you don't have an account because it'll be super awesome for me! Okay, peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is Sam again, people. I'm really exciting abut this year even I don't know why. This chapter is kinda mysterious, and I decided to change a bit of my writing based on my cousin's advices. Tell me if you like it or not because I always want to please my awesome readers! Thank you for reviewing, following, favorite-ing and reading!**

**Please help me to get my resolution: The Engagement will reach 100 reviews!**

**-DTG-**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything.**

**Song of the day: 1901- Birdy**

Chapter 14

"Where are you?" Percy could hear Annabeth's voice through the phone speakers.

"The Host, it's on the corner of Demeter Street, I guess." He said while glancing over Beckendorf and the Romans. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you if there is anything wrong." He hung up then slipped his phone into his pocket.

Percy took a sip of beer but didn't forget to take his eyes off them.

Beckendorf was sitting on the opposite side of the others. He couldn't stop tapping on the table which Beckendorf always does when he's nervous or scared of anything. His jacket was worn out and faded away its natural colour, and Beckendorf was wearing the black sneakers which Leo gave him on his birthday. His cheeks were red because of the freezing air.

Percy's blood boiled when his eyes landed on Octavian. He had a warm grey coat, white shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes and looked absolutely comfortable and warm with those while Beckendorf was freezing out there. Percy thought they have became friends after the whole singing and dealing things. But he quickly threw that thought away as soon as he found out Octavian has told something to Beckendorf which made he wanted to leave the team, or at least that was what he guessed.

He looked at the second man who was sitting next to Octavian, and he was pretty sure that he was Marc King- the Creator of the Roman Kingdom. To be honest, Percy didn't think that Marc would look like this. He looks caring and friendly but scary and dangerous at the same time. His blond hair is combed backward perfectly, his eyes are bloody red which made Percy thought he wore contact lens but actually he didn't. A glasses hung over his nose and his skin is pale even paler than Nico. Marc was wearing a black suit with white shirt, a red scarf around his neck and a grey coat outside.

Percy didn't realize that he was staring at them until Marc landed his eyes on him. He turned back to his beer almost immediately and felt that he was shivering. Percy didn't know why but staring into Marc's eyes made him felt scared, weak and insecure.

After 5 minutes, Percy took all his courage to look back. He stood up immediately because they weren't there anymore. He paid for the beer then walked to the table where they sat and found a piece of paper on it.

_I know why you are here. Go to the back door of the bar. You will have every explanation from me. _

_Marc King _

He almost tore it apart but finally controlled himself. Percy slipped the paper in his pocket then walked to the back door. He grabbed the cold knob then opened the wooden door and closed it behind his back. Behind the door was a small alley. He looked around for Marc then slipped his hands inside his pockets and a smirk escaped his lips.

"Show yourself, Mr. King. I know you're here."

A small spark of cigarette rose from the dark place next to the door. A figure walked out from it with a cigarette was hanging out of his mouth.

"How can you know I'm here?" Marc said with a British accent.

"The smell of your cigarette, it's the best kind which old rich men use."

"Are you saying that I'm old?" The man frowned at him, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. The cold air escaped his mouth when he spoke, as well as the cigarette's smoke.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"What a sensitive sense of smell, Mr. Jackson." Marc said with his hands behind his back. "Oh, where's my manner? I'm Marc King, the Creator of the Roman Kingdom."

"Percy Jackson, Captain of the Half-Blood. Okay, enough with all of these, where are my friends?"

"Easy, easy there, Mr. Jackson. They're with us."

"I don't give a damn about they are with you or not. I just want them back." He hissed.

"No can do, Mr. Jackson. Mr. Beckendorf and Mr. Rodriguez have a deal with us."

"What deal?"

"So they haven't told you yet, eh?" Marc smirked then put his cigarette back in his mouth. "Then I think they're expecting me to be the person who tells you."

Percy grabbed Marc's collar then pushed him in the wall.

"You have 2 minutes to explain all of these or I swear I'll punch into your face, Sir."

Marc's smile disappeared, and his eyes lighted up a spark of dangerous. He kicked into Percy's stomach by his knee then pushed him in the wall. Percy embraced his stomach and groaned in pain. Marc grabbed his face then plucked it to the right.

"No one threats against me, Mr. Jackson, no one."

"We'll see about that." Marc slapped him in the face then punched his stomach which made Percy fell down on the harsh ground.

"You see, Mr. Jackson. Since your team has pretty many members so I can see that you can't control all of it-"

"Bastard, I can control everything."

"Could you please keep your mouth shut while I'm speaking, please? Thank you."

"Back to the point, I think you're having too much in your mind, Mr. Jackson. Being a great captain, being a nice boyfriend, being a role boss and businessman for your employees and being a good fiancé are way too much for you to deal. So why don't you let me help you?"

"Help me? Destroying our home and making everyone's lives miserable is helping? I don't need that kind of help! Do you know that house is the one and only home for many of us? Do you know that they've spent plenty of money to build that house? Do you know that is my home?" Percy shouted.

"Of course, I do. But the Roman Kingdom also needs a house too. And that house is a dreamland for us, a wonderful place for us-the artists who truly have talents. It's not for you guys- a bunch of teenagers singing and dancing like a bunch of morons who want to get the attention from the people."

_That's it. _He thought then threw his fist at Marc's nose.

Marc fell down while holding his bloody nose. He groaned while spitted out his cigarette. His face had gone red by angry, he stood up then ran into Percy. He punched the black-haired right the face then kicked him as harsh as he could when Percy fell down on the floor. He groaned in pain then pulled the man's coat which made him fell. He immediately stood up then punched into Marc's face. But Marc flipped the situation by sending him the most painful hit to his spine. He fell down again on the ground as Marc stood up.

Marc grabbed Percy's hair then pulled him up close to his face. The man smirked evilly then hissed into Percy's ear.

"I hope you've learnt a lesson from your foolish actions and hot-tempered, Mr. Jackson."

"Anyways, I haven't said the reasons they decided to join my team. I don't really know or actually care how you run your team but the reasons Mr. Beckendorf left is: he needs money to take care of his family and feels not needed in your team, and the reason Mr. Rodriguez decided to join my team is: I'm his father, and Rodriguez is his fake last name. Oh, extra information, he has been a spy for all these years. Surprised, aren't you? But accept the fact and thank you for taking him in, Mr. Jackson."

He let go which made Percy fell down. Marc fixed his coat and scarf then took out another cigarette. He lighted it up then put his hands inside his pockets. He bowed with a smirk on his face then started walking out of the alley.

"They aren't the last ones, Mr. Jackson. Traitors are among you. Have a nice evening, Mr. Jackson."

Percy couldn't move. He was too shocked about everything. He could feel tears were streaming down his face.

"Guys don't cry, dumbass." He muttered but didn't move.

There too much pressure was on his shoulders, it was like he was holding the whole sky with his bared hands. He couldn't feel any power inside him, he felt weak and desperate. He let the tears just kept streaming down his face and let his body stayed on the cold ground. It was snowing heavily, and the wind was like cutting through his skin.

But he didn't care. He thought he could have trusted them but he couldn't. Maybe Marc was right. He couldn't deal with these at the same time, it was too much for him to handle.

He just wanted to lie there until his body is covered by snow. He closed his eyes, and the last thing that he remembered was Annabeth's face.

**Review please ;)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello audiences! The first thing I want to say is: WOW. This story almost reaches like 100 reviews. I don't know what to say but THANK YOU (because I'm not really good at speaking)! I'm not gonna babbling here so let's get into the story right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Song of the day: Toxic- Melanie Martinez (Not the Britney Spear's version! This a girl is from The Voice Season 3)**

Chapter 15

Percy opened his eyes, and the warm Sun light greeted him. He blinked his eyes and could still felt the pain from his wounds from last night. He sat up straight with all of his left strength.

He looked around then realized that he was home, the Half-Blood House. He was in the boys' dorm which had the view when straight to a forest in the back. It was painted by blue and white. There were 9 single beds in the room which made the room looks much smaller than it should. The guys barely keep their room in the tidy mode but it's actually fine to them, and somehow, a lot easier to find their stuffs which is totally opposite to the nature. Clothes, boxers and stinky shoes were on the floor, and girls might find it's just disgusting but that's how boys live.

"Welcome home, Perce." Nico said.

He was in his black sweater, blue jeans and grey Converse. His black hair was swept backward by a hair-pin, and his cheeks were red from the freezing air. Nico walked to him then placed a cup of coffee and some pancakes on a table next to his bed. He also pulled out some aspirins from his pocket then gave them to Percy along with a cup of water.

"Thanks, dude.' He threw them in his mouth then took a sip of water.

"Better?"

"Yeah…Hang on…How did get here?"

"Oh, Annabeth brought you here. You were like dead already, dude. Your skin looked even paler than me, and you have a fever."

"Really? Where is she? How long have I been passed out? Where is ev-"

"Whoa, easy, easy, mate." Nico pulled a chair then sat down. "Annabeth is in her bed. She has a fever but not as bad as you, and she also stayed up for you since the moment you arrived until 2 hours ago."

Percy broke into a smile while Nico was looking at him. His face could not be read.

"Rachel is jealous, you know. You should tell her before everything turns…bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't underestimate me, bro. I know that you love Annabeth, well actually, everyone knows it except you, Rachel and Annabeth."

Percy looked at his friend then let out a sigh. "I know. But I just don't want to hurt her."

"Percy, you're gonna hurt her more if you don't tell her the truth."

"I'll tell her, when it's the right time." Percy got out off his bed then put on his hoodie. "Where is everybody?"

"In the choir room, they're still practicing after they heard the things about Charles and Chris."

"So Chris is gone right?"

"Yeah."

"What about Clarisse?"

"She's still practicing with the others."

He closed his eyes then shook his head. "Meet me at the stage. Bring everyone along with you."

Percy walked out then made his way to the stage. There were thousands of questions in his head which he couldn't answer. He felt weak and had no confident at all. He thought he could control everything but obviously he was wrong.

Chris and Beckendorf left which a huge loss toward the Half-Blood House. Chris is the best dancer in the group, and Beckendorf is the best rapper and also like a big brother to them. Beckendorf had always been there for them and encourage when they feel bad. Chris had been the joker in group along with the Stolls. He had always made them laugh and smile even they were in the middle of a burger or bathroom fight.

No one could ever think that they would leave them to go with the other team and especially their enemy. But it has come true anyways.

_No, they have betrayed you. This is war so stop being so emotional, man. _

Percy finally reached the stage; he took a deep breath then pushed the door in and switched on the lights. Then with all the sudden, a sound of the piano rang up.

Thalia sang while approaching him with a big smile on her face then she hugged him.

[Thalia]

_I'm sitting in a railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh_

Nico walked to Percy with his hands in his pockets then pat his shoulder.

[Nico]

_On a tour of one-night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

[Thalia and Nico]

_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

[Jason]

_This wave_

[Silena]

_Wave_

[Jason and Silena] (Silena)

_Is stringing us along (Along)_

Jason appeared from the other side with Silena on his side. They rushed Percy then Silena gave him a hug while Jason bumped fists with him.

[Jason and Silena]

_Just know you're not alone_

[Jason]

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

[Silena]

_Everyday's an endless stream_

[Connor]

_Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh_

Suddenly, Connor and Katie appeared from his back, and Katie gave him a hug then Connor high-fived with him.

[Katie]

_And each town looks the same to me_

_The movies and the factories_

[Clarisse]

_And every stranger's face I see_

_Reminds me that I long to be_

Clarisse and Luke walked toward him from the backstage just after Connor and Katie. Clarisse's eyes were red from crying but there was something on her face said that she was fine, and that made Percy felt less worry.

[Luke]

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

Leo paced to him then gave him a man-hug then rubbed Percy's hair which made it was even messier. Rachel also ran toward him just after Leo then gave him a hug and a kiss. He felt a bit guilty when he kissed Rachel but somehow happy.

[Leo] (The girls)

_Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)_

[Nico]

'_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

[All]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Silena]

_Where my thoughts escape me_

[All]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Rachel]

_Where my music's playing_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh, oh)_

Then the one who Percy was dying to was finally appeared. Annabeth paused for seconds like she didn't believe that he was here but ran toward him with a huge smile on her face anyways. They hugged, and Percy kissed her on cheek in secret then they let go. But his arm was still around her waist.

[Annabeth]

_Where my love life's waiting_

_Silently for me_

The others approached them almost immediately.

[Percy]

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

[Connor] (The girls)

_Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)_

[Jason and Thalia]

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

[All]

_Oh oh oh oh!_

[All]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Clarisse]

_Where my music's playing_

[Katie]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Luke]

_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home_

[All] (The girls)

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Know you're not alone)_

[Nico]

_Where my music's playing_

[All]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Whoa oh)_

[Annabeth]

_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home_

[All]

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Percy]

_Know you're not alone_

[All] (Rachel)

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh...)_

"Welcome home, Percy." Jason said with bumped fists with him.

"Okay, group hug!" Connor exclaimed then everyone ran to each other.

Percy looked at Annabeth and saw she smiled.

"Miss them?" She mouthed.

"You have no idea." He smiled.

**Where is Travis?! I won't tell *smirking evilly*. This chapter has a lot of mysteries but I'll reveal them all on the next chapter so REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sweet Mother of God! There are only 2 more reviews until 100 reviews which is the best thing ever so thank you for everything, guys. You people are awesome! Okay, this is chapter 16 already and some of you are really want Percy and Annabeth together right? I want it to since it's so much easier for me to write but I have to deal with Jasper and the other couples also so there wasn't enough space to write. I promise I'll write more Percabeth on the next 2 chapter so stay tune.**

**This is DemigodToGleek signing off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Song of the day: Good Time- Sam Tsui ft. Elle Winter**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Mission completed." Connor smirked then closed his laptop after uploaded the video of them singing 'Homeward Bound/Home' which he had secretly taped.

Percy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention then stood up. He gave them a sad smile then put his hands in his pockets which he always do when he's worrying about something.

"I guess you all have already heard about the departure of Beckendorf and Chris, right?"

Everyone nodded in silent while he was glancing over Silena and Clarisse. Silena was looking at her hands and was about to burst into tears again. Clarisse didn't show any emotion on her face and just kept looking anywhere but Percy like he was the reason why they left. But he decided not to judge her and ignored it.

"I know, some of you don't really want to hear or talk about this but I have to make some points clear. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, listen, guys. I talked to Marc King last night, and he-"

"Did you two really talk? Because I don't think so." Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, I talked to Marc King and got into a fight with him last night. Happy?" The blond-haired shrugged.

"Anyways, he gave me some more information about the whole departure things. He told me that the reason why Beckendorf left is: he feels not needed."

Percy decided to skip the part that Beckendorf needs money because that just too harsh for everyone.

"You're kidding right? We need him, we always do." Leo exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Everyone has their own thoughts, Leo." Luke said. "You can't always know what is in their mind."

"Luke is right. But we can't say anything now, it's too late." Jason said. "Continue, Perce. What happened next?"

He nodded. "Then he told me that Chris's reason is because he's…Marc's son."

"Hell no!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You're joking." Nico laughed but realized that he wasn't joking. "No kidding, man."

"No kidding."

"You mean Chris has been a spy for the whole time?" Katie gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You know about this, Clarisse?" Annabeth asked.

The red hair shook her head. "Not until now."

"Shocking, eh?" Rachel wiped a tear from her eye.

Percy crossed his fingers together then looked around the room. Suddenly, his head shot up and counted the members again.

_12? It should be 13. _He frowned then counted all over again but the result was still the same.

"I must have misco-"He mumbled.

"No, you didn't. There are only 12 of us." Nico said.

"What the heck?! Who is missing?"

Everyone exchanged nervous looks but Jason finally stood up and spoke something which Percy would never expect.

"Travis is gone with the Romans."

Percy stared at his friend in shock then turned to the others.

"He's kidding, right?" There was no response.

"It was my fault. I broke our oath." Connor finally spoke up then buried his face in his hands.

"What oath?"

"We both applied for NYADA, and we promised that we won't go anywhere if they only pick one of us. Then the other day, I received their letter which says that I've gotten in but not Trav. It's my dream and also the once of a lifetime chance so I said yes which pissed Travis off because I broke the oath. We got in a fight, and he left to join the Roman Kingdom." Katie wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed.

Everyone fell into silence until Percy stood up then patted Connor's back.

"No need, man. It was his decision so there is nothing we can do."

"What are we going to do now?" Thalia asked.

"We're going to continue without them." Percy smiled. "We have to a mission right?"

Everyone grinned then walked out the auditorium. Annabeth reached out her hand with a smile on her face.

"Everything is going to be fine." Percy smiled then took it.

"I hope so."

* * *

_Choreography Room, 6.45pm_

Jason grabbed his water bottle then took a sip. He sat down on a couch while looking at everyone. Despite the departures of their friends, everyone was still giving 100 percents off their energies even they had been practicing for hours. It was a week until the competition, and everything was almost ready so there wasn't much to worry except the fact that the Roman Kingdom is really good, and they had all of their strategy. Big problems right?

Because of that so everyone had decided to change songs which meant all of their hard works for the few weeks had all gone. But that was the best way to win this competition.

Jason looked at the Note from his iPhone and read the songs list again:

_Opening: Good Time- The Half-Bloods_

_Duet: Fall- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

_Mash-Up: Call Me Maybe/Payphone- The Half-Bloods_

_Ending: Some Nights- The Half-Bloods_

Suddenly, a banner of new message popped up from the top of the screen. It was from Piper. Jason paused for seconds then opened it.

_I know you're mad at me but can we talk? Just for a few minutes will be fine. If you agreed then come to Hermes at 7pm tonight. I'll wait. _

You see, they have been going out since the Roman Kingdom visited them for the first time. It was doing great until the Romans tricked them with their nasty tricks. It had been only 2 days they weren't talking and the whole ignoring her messages and calls thing but despite that, he was missing her like crazy. He knows that they had only met for almost 1 month but he felt like he had known her for nearly the rest of his life which might sounded a little bit crazy but people couldn't deny their feelings, or at least that's what he thinks.

Jason sighed then stood up and approached Percy and Annabeth who were practicing their duet.

"Hey, I'll be out for a couple of hours and be back at 9 so I don't lock the door, okay?"

"Sure, but where are you going anyways?" Percy frowned.

"I have some problems which need to be solved."

* * *

_Hermes Café_

Piper McLean looked at her phone then let out a sigh. It was already 7.30; Jason was still not here yet. She had tried to call and text him a several times but he didn't answer them which were quite sad but she didn't blame him. Who could ever bare the fact that your girlfriend was one of the people who were trying to take away his house?

Piper took the last sip of her cappuccino then grabbed her coat and stood up after placed some money on the table. But when she turned around a human figure was standing in front of her quietly.

"Jason!" She startled. "You scared the hell out off me."

Jason was in his black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans which matched with his Red Converse and a red-black scarf around his neck. His cheeks were pink because of the harsh weather.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He nervously ran his hand through his honey blond hair. "You're leaving?"

"No, I was just waiting for you but I thought you wouldn't come so-"

"I'm here. Sorry for the wait, I've gotten into some cops issues." He patiently sat down on the chair and ordered a cup of hot chocolate.

Then Jason looked up. "You want something?"

"No, thanks, I just had a cup of cappuccino."

"Okay, that's all, thanks." He turned to the waitress then looked at her again. "So…do you want to sit or just stand there?"

Piper nodded then sat down on a chair opposite him. They stayed in an awkward silent until the waitress brought Jason his drink. He took a sip then pressed his hands against the cup.

"What do you want to talk anyways?"

She sighed. "About the stealing member stuffs and…us."

"There is nothing about us left for me to talk."

"You don't but I do, Jason!" She wanted to cry so bad but decided to hold it back.

He sighed. "Okay, go on."

"I know that you're mad, and that's because of us, because of the Romans. I know also that their departures are big losses toward you guys; you might lose your house and everything that is important. But honestly, as much as I hate it but I couldn't do anything to make the situation better even I want to do something so badly so I'm sorry." She paused for seconds to catch her breath then continued.

"I didn't expect that you'll forgive me but I want _us _to be normal again. Maybe I'll never get another chance to be your girlfriend but I want to be your friend. So I'm asking you to give me another to be your friend. And that's all I want to ask."

Jason didn't even bother look at her which made tears just instantly escaped from her eyes. His eyes were looking into somewhere so far away.

_There is no way he would ever do that. _She thought and let the tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Piper laughed then wiped away her tears and stood up.

She put on her scarf and coat then walked outside with tears on her cheeks. The cold air made Piper shivered and was like cutting through her skin but despite that, she just kept walking to nowhere. She wanted to run into her father's arms like she always does when she's feeling down and hurt but she couldn't because he was no longer there for her.

Tristan McLean.

The man who had always been there for her since her mother left. He had been helping and comforting her whenever she needs until last year Christmas. Piper still remembers every details of that day; from the moment the police told her that her father is gone to her last visit with his dead body before they buried him.

Piper stopped then sat on the sidewalk since she had been tired of running. She couldn't stop the tears that just kept falling, the pain which was killing her in her heart, the empty feelings that she was feeling. Everyone was looking at her with curious in their eyes and thinking about thousands of thoughts but she didn't care.

All she ever needed was someone who could comfort and take care of her like her father always did. Someone would invite their hand when she feels sad then help her up and tell her everything is going to be okay…

"Why did you run away?" Piper looked up, and Jason was standing there, in front of her.

He must have forgotten his jacket in the coffee shop because he only had his white shirt on and obviously was freezing. Suddenly, Jason held out his hand toward her with the smile which Piper had been waiting to see the past few days.

"C'mon, I'll buy us some burgers." She smiled then wiped away her tears and took his hand.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I've never been mad at you, Pipes. I was just too shocked and desperate." He wrapped his arm around her. "And I'm sorry for letting these things get in our relationship."

"I just glad that I finally have you back, Jason. But what about our-"

He put his finger on Piper's lips. "Everything is going to be okay, Pipes. I promise."

Then he pressed his lips into her. She missed the feeling when her lips touch his so much. They were hot and soft which made Piper's heart melted. She ran her hands into his hair, and Jason put his hands on her hips. She smiled during the kiss, and she could feel his heartbeats pounding underneath his chest.

They broke apart and couldn't stop smiling. It was the best kiss of all time, Piper could guarantee you that.

"I missed you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Jason. Now, let's get you your jacket! You're freezing!"

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sweet mother of God! 104 reviews! That's just awesome and the best thing I've had so far on FF. Thank you so much this means a lot to me. Anyways, this is chapter 17, and this chapter has what you people have been asking for *Percabeth*! **

**Okay, one more note before we start, I'm going to Hanoi, where I'm original from, for 2 weeks to celebrate New Year so I think I can't update but I'll do it as soon as possible so stay tune. Yeah, my country celebrate it according to the Lunar calendar so 'Chuc mung nam moi' (that's in Vietnamese).**

**Bye and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Song of the day: The Real You- Alex Goot**

* * *

Chapter 17

_Choreography Room, 10pm_

"I. Am. Done." Percy sat down on the stage. He could feel his heart was beating like crazy, and he was sweating like crazy. "No more practice for tonight."

Everyone was absolutely exhausted, he could tell. Connor dropped on towel on Percy hair and threw him a water bottle. Thalia and Nico lied down on the stage with their hands underneath their heads. Katie, Silena and Clarisse sat down next to Annabeth who was trying to make her hair into a bun head which turn into a kinda messy one but somehow Percy found it was pretty sexy.

He didn't notice that he was staring at her until Nico nudged him. The black-haired turned to his friend, and saw he was smirking at him. They started to have a silent conversation.

_Having fun?_ Nico raised his eyebrow.

Percy frowned. _Look at yourself, dude. You're drooling over Thalia._

_What the...?! I'm not drooling, idiot! I just…I was…Just shut the hell off, man!_

_Fine, then you better shut up too. _

_Make me._

"Hey, Thals. Nico said you're-"

Nico covered his mouth then turned to Thalia. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"You're so dead, Jackson" He whispered to Percy.

"Hey, Annie. Percy said that you look-"

Percy covered his friend's mouth then laughed nervously. "Ignore him. He's not feeling well today so…never-"Nico bit his finger then screamed.

"Hot! He said you're hot."

There weren't any responses or reactions from them. The girls were just sitting there and looking into their phones. An awkward silence covered the whole room.

Then they did the most surprising thing which no one would imagine: they took off their earphones.

"What did you just say, Percy?" Annabeth asked while twining her earphones around the phone.

"You didn't hear anything too, Thals?" Nico asked, frowning.

"How am I supposed to hear while listening to the most important news of the day?"

"Wait, what news?" Connor asked.

"The Kane, the best performing group in Washington has been defeated by the Roman Kingdom in the first round of the Starlight Competition."

Everyone dropped their jaws because they all knew how good the Kane was. It was really hard to beat them to win the first prize in the Centurion Competition which is small competition for performers in Washington and New York. They all had to struggle so hard to get through the first round of this contest but these people only need 15 minutes to do it. There was no doubt anymore. Everything was clear. As much as they hate the fact but they couldn't ignore that.

The Roman Kingdom was very good.

"Are we going to win this?" Katie asked.

Everyone turned their directions at Percy. He sighed then looked at them.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"We will." Someone spoke. 'Or at least that's what I believe in."

Everyone looked at the figure was standing at the entrance door. It was Jason. He had some snowflakes on his clothes and hair. His ear had turned pink red because of the coldness. He had his hands inside his pockets and a smile on his face.

"How is everything with Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Everything is good now. I shouldn't let the whole hating each other thing get in our ways. Anyways, I believe that we can win and save our house." He approached them.

"Why can you be so sure?" Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Because we have a secret weapon."

"What secret weapon?" Percy asked.

"Promise me that you guys won't freak out and wait until I'm done with explaining." Everyone nodded in agreement then Jason smiled.

"You can come in." He opened the door, and the one and only Piper McLean walked in.

Everyone jaws dropped but they stayed silent since they had made the promise.

"Okay, Piper might be one of our enemies but she's different, she's a friend. She's going to give us information about the Roman's plans, and she also wants to join our team. I know I know that might sounds really ridiculous and stupid but I can guarantee you that she's not going to do anything that causes us trouble."

"I'm done."

The awkward silence covered the whole room once more. Then Percy stood up.

"No offence, Piper. But we don't want another spy in our team."

"I get it that you guys have lost your trust in people in the Roman Kingdom but I'm not a spy. I swear under the power of God."

"How can we trust you?" Silena asked.

"I…I don't know."

Jason looked at his friends. "C'mon guys. Give her a chance, please."

Everyone exchanged looks that full of doubt then they gathered and discussed while Jason and Piper were just hoping. They turned around then Percy let out sigh and a smile appeared on his face.

"Fine. You're in but proof us that our trusts are worthy."

Piper grinned then gave him a hug. "Thank you, guys. I won't let you disappointed."

"Okay, Pipes. Now, sit down and tell us everything about the Roman Kingdom's plan." Clarisse said then pulled out chairs.

Suddenly, Piper's phone rang up. The ID was Octavian. She paused for seconds then picked up.

"Where the heck are you?!" She turned into the speaker mode. "We almost lost the Centurion but we still win anyways."

"Hey, Octavian. I have some news for you."

"Huh?"

"I've joined the Half-Blood so-"

"You what?! You're out of your mind, McLean! Stop fooling around and go back here right now!"

"You're not my dad so yeah shut the hell off." She said then gave Percy her phone.

"Piper has made a really good choice, hasn't she?"

"Jackson, you asshole. Okay, listen up losers. You want war then I'll give you war."

"Game on." He said into the speaker then hung up and gave it back to Piper."

"I'll find Luke and Rachel to tell them the news. Annabeth and Connor, you help Piper with the opening. Nico and Jason, you help her with the ending. Leo and Clarisse, help her with the mash up. Katie and Thalia, help her with the choreography. Silena, the outfits are yours." He said then walked out the room, feeling exciting more than ever.

He walked along the hall then stopped at the door of the boy dorm since he heard Luke's voice from inside. Percy grabbed the doorknob, and with all the sudden, he heard Rachel's voice, giggling inside. He frowned then pushed the door in.

Shocked and anger rose inside him. Rachel was sitting on Luke's lap and kissing him. Luke was taking off her shirt and kissing her back as much passionate as her. They broke away after they heard the noise. Rachel's eyes widen when she saw Percy while Luke was looking at him with terrified in his eyes. They stood up and exchanged puzzled looks then Luke stepped up.

"Hey, man. This is not like what are you thinking. We're just-"Luke nervously ran his hands through his hair but Percy cut him off.

"Can you leave us alone just for awhile? I need to ask Rachel something."

"Sure. Just take your time." Luke shrugged then walked out.

Rachel looked at him but Percy decided to avoid her. He told her to sit down the bed and he sat on the other side.

Percy let out a sigh. "Tell me everything please."

"Well, everything has started when Annabeth joined the team. You just keep helping, flirting and doing almost everything with her and didn't give a damn about me. So I was jealous and upset then I came to Luke. He's so kind, sweet, caring and I feel like he and I have the connection which we don't have. I know I've said I love you and I still do but somehow, Luke and I connected by a really special thing."

He laughed sadly then looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"Wait…You feel like that too?" He nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Rachel, you and Luke should get together, that's what we're going to do now."

"What about Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to ask her out or not?"

"Why should I?"

"Idiot, I know that you love her." She slapped the back of his head. "Make your move or you will probably lose her like forever. Because that Chase chick is not as patient as me so yeah make your move."

"You're not mad?"

"Normal people will get mad but it looks like I'm pretty special, am I? So friends?"

"Sure." He laughed then gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, he heard a small sound outside; it was like a sob or something like that. And the one and only thing that popped up in his mind was: _Annabeth._

"Damn it. I think Annabeth is misunderstood. She might think that we've made up." He pulled away and stared at the door.

"Jackass, follow her, Percy! Make your move."

He smiled and muttered a thank you then ran after Annabeth. He couldn't see Annabeth anywhere around the house after spent almost 30 minutes looking for her. Suddenly, he knew the place where she could be found, where they spent all night watching at the sky and sleeping next to each other, his secret place: _the rooftop._

Percy climbed up on the ladder with a cup of hot chocolate on his other hand. He breathed in the snow flakes and spotted Annabeth looking at the stars. He could hear she sobbing which made his heart ached. Percy walked to her then placed the cup next to her.

Annabeth turned to him and gave him a smile. Her eyes were puffy red and tear stains were still on her cheeks.

"I see that you and Rachel have made up."

"We're not." He said gave her his jacket and wrapped his arm around her.

"What? But I see-"He pressed his lips into hers.

His lips were so soft and hot. She was surprised at first but kissed him back. It felt right and was like they have known each other for their whole lives. Annabeth ran her hands into his hair while he was pulling her closer to him. She smiled during the kiss then pulled away.

She looked into those bright sea green eyes which has made she had butterflies in her stomach every time she looked into them.

"I told everything to Rachel, and she supported us."

"You're serious? Because normal people won't do that."

"Then it looks like she's not normal people." He smiled.

She laughed. "I love you, Wise Girl." He said then kissed her.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's good to be back! After 2 amazing weeks in Hanoi, I'm ready to be back in this amazing world. 'The Engagement' is nearly ended but I'm already writing the first chapter of the next story so I can't wait to show it to you. Okay, I should shut up right now. One more thing, my cousin (Hope'n'Faith) and I are co-writing a story and probably gonna post it on Wattpad so please take a look at it after I give you details okay?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this again?**

**Song of the day: Thrift Shop- Macklemore & ft. Ryan Lewis**

Chapter 18

Percy walked to the kitchen then grabbed a cup of coffee which he knew that Annabeth had made for him. He put on his sweater since it was snowing outside then made his way to the living room.

Leo was the first one who noticed him. Leo flashed a grin then pointed to the TV. He frowned, sat down next to Annabeth and kissed her hair gently then turned his direction to the TV. It was an interview with the Roman Kingdom.

Hestia Flore, the host of the famous talk show- Ask Hestia, was holding her iPad and reading the next letter.

Beckendorf looked like he was crying his eyes out based on his puffy red eyes. Travis was smiling confidently but Percy could tell that he was faking. Chris was nowhere to be seen. He didn't pay much attention to the others since they were 100% their enemies.

"So Octavian, is it true that you have stolen total 3 members from the Half-Blood House? Why did you do that?"

"This is from Malcolm Grey of Florida."

The whole studio looked at him but Octavian just laughed and shook his head. Hestia set down her iPad and looked at him curiously.

The jerk cleared his throat. "Yes, that's true. But this is a competition and if you really want to win it then you have to bring everything you have on the stage despite it's the dirtiest trick you have ever done or even thought about."

"There are couples of tweet about this, and most of them say that you're a total jerk and you're definitely cheating."

"Well, I don't think that I'm cheating or a jerk because there are no rules which say that we can't steal each other members. And if you haven't heard then the Half-Blood House has also stolen a member from my team who turns out to be Piper McLean- the best singer in my team so I think it's fair enough."

"Very well, so we should better move to the next letter." She opened the next one then read it out loud.

"The Roman Kingdom, why do you want to steal their house so bad? You could buy one, you know."

"This is from Bianca Pierce of Chicago."

"Because that's the best one in the whole city, you won't be able to find one like that; it has everything you need. By the way, why the heck we have to spend thousands of dollars to buying house while we just could get one by our talents? Plus, this city is getting boring so we think we need to…what's that word…entertain…yeah….entertain it a little bit."

"You jerk." Jason glared at him (but actually the TV).

Hestia paused a little bit, maybe she was in shock of all that guy had said but blinked her eyes then smiled at the audiences.

"Um…Let's move to the last letter, shall we?" The host held up her iPad and read.

"Why?" Was the only word escaped her mouth.

"Um…This is from Silena Beauregard of the…Half-Blood House?"

The whole studio fell into silence, even the Roman Kingdom. Tears suddenly escaped from Beckendorf eyes. This guy always seems happy and all but he could be really vulnerable sometimes. Travis stood up and walked into the back stage despite the film crew objection.

Annabeth took a glance at Silena, and she could see that tears were streaming down her face. She wrapped her arm around Silena and tried to comfort her but it was no use. Connor grabbed the remote then turned it off and looked at Percy, waiting for his order.

The black-haired sighed then stood up. "Silena, I know what I'm about to say may not really fit to the situation but we can't let things get in your ways, especially things like this. And it's 1 more days until the competition so we can't waste any minute."

Silena nodded then wiped away her tears. "Okay, we have a mission needs to be complete, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something but his phone suddenly rang up. "Sorry."

"Hello?"

"It's Athena. We need to discuss about the wedding thing so I expect you two to be in your office in 15 minutes or I'll shave off your hair, literally shave it." She hung up almost immediately.

"Um…Okay…" Percy shrugged then slipped his phone in his pocket. "Guys, keep practicing, Annabeth and I need to go."

Everyone nodded then walked to the choir room. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"What's this time?"

"Athena said we need to discuss about the wedding." He said while walking to the garage.

"You know, I'm not really into the wedding so much." She shook her head. "I mean, I want to marry you someday if we get along but not in 1 more month. We just got together in like 10 hours, and I don't want to break our relationship so soon. I think we need more time to get to know each other."

"I know marriage will screw everything up. I just don't want to lose you."

Annabeth smiled then kissed him. "You're really charming sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

"I know that."

_Atlantic Corporation_

Percy pushed the door in and waited for Annabeth to get in then saw Poseidon and Athena were standing in front of them.

"You're 10 seconds late." Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Mom, please." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Athena decided to ignore her. "Sit down. We can't waste any second more."

"Mrs. Chase, I want to tell…actually we want to tell you something." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and smiled at her.

"We're together." Annabeth couldn't help but grin.

Athena's eyes widen then turned to Poseidon whose jaw dropped. Poseidon cleared his throat then ran his hand through his hair.

"You mean, for real?"

The couple nodded nervously. An awkward silence covered the whole room but then the parents let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. We totally support you. I mean, we both don't want to make you two feel awkward after got married." Athena smiled.

"One more thing, since we're finally together then we'd like to move the wedding backward because we want to-"Annabeth said but Athena cut her off.

"We can't." She faced her daughter.

"What? Why?"

"The Olympian knows about the plan, and they're planning something to ruin our plan. If we still want to save the plan then the best way is to push the plan forward."

Percy sighed then looked at Athena. "When is the wedding?"

"2 more days, it's just after your competition."

"Wait, how do you know about the competition?" Annabeth frowned.

Poseidon laughed. "It's all over the news, you know. I've also rent a detective to follow you two, just in case you do…bad things."

"What the heck, Dad?"

"Just in case, okay? Anyways, why don't you ask me for help?"

"I don't want to. All of my life, I've been relying on you so many times, and this is what I really care about so I want to do this on my own."

Poseidon smiled. "You're really a grown man, Perce."

"Dad, I'm 23."

"What? I thought you're 16. I even bought you a car for your Sweet 16 birthday!"

"C'mon, Poseidon, Sweet 16 birthday is only for girls." Athena rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what; boys also celebrate this thing recently. Look for it on Wikipedia if you still think I'm making everything up."

Athena crossed her arms. "Oh, give me a break, Poseidon. We're not kids anymore."

"You started it first. You're always the one."

"Can't you stop criticize me just for-"

"Guys, please." Annabeth pleased. "We have things do here."

"Okay."

"So, have you decided who are your best men and women?" Athena asked.

"Err…We haven't think about that yet."

"You better hurry because tomorrow we'll go to the place and take a look at everything." Poseidon said.

"Dad, tomorrow it's the last day for us to practice. We can't go anywhere." Percy frowned.

"You'll out only for 3 hours in the morning. It's no big deal."

"Okay, that's basically everything we need to tell you. Now, we need to go so see you tomorrow." With that they walked out of the room, leaving the couple behind.

Annabeth buried her face into her hands. "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know but I know that we're still doing the wedding."

"Everyone knows that, Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. "So are we still doing my plan?"

The black-haired shook his head lightly. "Nah, I don't think we need that anymore."

"But if-"

"If we don't get along as husband and wife then we're still staying with each other but as best friends because I'll be never ever able to find someone like you. But if one of us found someone good enough for them then we'll separate."

"I didn't know that you could ever say something like that at loud or even just think about it." She laughed then kissed him.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Wise Girl." He joked then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I can't wait to beat the crap out off Octavian."

**Make sure you review! Peace out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Before you kill me then please let me explain, less than 1 minute I promise! Okay, *phew* I know it has been 2 weeks since the last chapter, and I'm really sorry about that. My freaking stupid (but beloved) wireless router is broken, and it's still in fixing for 2 freaking long weeks! Anyways, there are only about 2 or 3 more chapters until the end so I'm truly appreciate for your supports. **

**Plus, tests are coming, and I'm doing my story to post on Wattpad so I probably won't be able to update but I'll try. Okay, that's all now you can kill me then.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this.**

**Song of the day: Lego House- Ed Sheeran**

Chapter 19

"Leo, turn off the music, please. It's enough for today." Percy said. "Okay, guys, let's gather around here."

Everyone looked at him with curious then walked toward him. The captain let out a relieved sigh and looked at his teammates, his second family. They have become so close to each other for all these time. Percy still remembers when Jason and he argued about who uses the bathroom first in the morning, the time when Connor and Travis 'borrow' some guy's motorbike just to buy tickets for the Lakers game for the guys, and also the time when Nico and he were throw in jail because some kid stole a CD then blamed on them. They have been through almost everything with each other. Just like a proper family.

"Tomorrow is the last day before we kick the jerk ass."

"Yeah, I can't wait to beat that Octopus...is that his name?" Luke said.

"Octavian to be exact but I like Octopus." Rachel smiled.

"Should we…No? Okay." He said but Annabeth threw him her famous deathly glare.

"I mean I would never have the courage to stand up for what I love without you guys, and I also have had great times with you so I'm really do grateful."

Connor laughed. "Man, you're talking like in those cheesy movies when people saying goodbyes to each other and stop being so emotional, dude."

Percy laughed then turned to everyone. "We're going to win this."

"Duh, you don't have to say that, Fish Head." Clarisse said like it was obvious. "Now, let's get back in practice."

"Wait…We want to tell you something." He smiled at Annabeth while taking her hand.

"I guess you guys have heard about the engagement between me and Annabeth right?" Everyone nodded. "It'll be in 2 days from now, and you're all invited."

They burst into cheers and claps and high-fived with them.

"So it will be after the wedding?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and I want the Half-Blood House to perform in our wedding." Annabeth said.

"Seriously?" Katie and Piper screamed happily. "That's so amazing!"

Connor cried. "This is going to be the best wedding of all time!"

"So have you decided who are your best men and bride maids?" Leo raised his eyebrow.

The coupe nodded. "Well, all you will be our best men and bride maids since we basically can't choose."

Their friends smirked. "That'd be our pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Luke grinned.

"So we'll go out for the morning then return here in the afternoon, okay?" Percy said.

"Okay, so let's get back in practice. Leo, music please."

_The next morning, the Half-Blood House, 9pm_

"Nico, where are my socks?!" Leo screamed from the bathroom.

"How the hell should I know?"

"C'mon guys! Athena is going kill me, literally kill me!" Percy shouted from the garage. "Annabeth, are you done?"

"Not yet. Did anyone see any scarf…the red and blue one, I mean…Oh, never mind."

"C'mon!"

"You can't just shut up for 2 seconds, can you?" Thalia scowled.

"Then you can't just tell them to move faster, can you?"

"Hey, that's not my job, and no one is going to kill me so I think I'll stick with my iPod."

The black-haired rolled his eyes while his friends burst into the garage. They got in Luke's car and drove away first. Percy gave his girlfriend a helmet and started the engine.

"What took you so long?"

"Silena couldn't find her lipstick so we helped her." She shrugged.

"Oh God, girls." He mumbled.

The blonde laughed. "Well, get used to that, Seaweed Brain because I'm never ever going to make things easy for you."

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. When they pulled away, Percy still had the feeling that his brain was melting right through his brain, and his cheeks were burning but he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Challenge accepted."

_Elysium Church_

"I bet that Athena is going to kick his butt or do something as painful as that." Connor smirked.

"I bet Athena is going to make him to do something which is really ashamed." Leo whispered.

"I can hear you, you know." Percy narrowed his eyes but his friends decided to ignore him.

"10 bucks?"

"Deal." They shook hands and kept walking toward Athena and Poseidon who looked pretty upset.

Athena narrowed her eyes, scowling at Percy who was trying to look anything but the woman's eyes. Poseidon was talking to some guy who Percy pretty sure was Sir Hermes, the man who has invented the fastest wireless router. Hermes has never been closed to his father so this was kinda strange. The men finally paid their attentions to the bunch of kids standing in front of them.

Hermes excitedly grinned. "For the sake of God, you are the Half-Blood House."

Everyone seems as confused as Percy who didn't have any idea that someone like Hermes would spend time sitting on a chair and watching YouTube videos. Hermes shook his hand and still having this huge smile on his face.

"I've seen your videos and guess what, I love them!" Hermes exclaimed. "Very unique ideas and videos concepts are extremely good. Your voices are just incredible!"

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Err…Thank you. But what are you doing here, Sir?"

"This is my church. And I'm helping your father since we both hate being control by Zeus."

He answered then his eyes landed on Luke who was smiling.

"It has been a long time, Luke." He nodded. "I'm glad to see you."

"I am too, Professor." Luke bowed politely. "He was my football coach and guardian." He whispered to Rachel after she asked him who Hermes was.

Poseidon smiled and nodded at Percy's friends then led them into a small room inside the church. It was decorated with light pink flower wallpaper, and it seems like the bride's room. It was quite simple; a white armchair sitting in the middle of the room, a grey sofa standing right next to it, a wooden table between the sofa and armchair and a mirror white complicated vignettes. Everyone settled themselves on the sofa and the armchair then with all the sudden, Lady Hera and her assistance, Kevin burst into the room.

Athena jumped. "For the sake of God, Hera! You freak the hell out of me."

"Sorry, my dear but there a wedding is waiting for me. Oh, who are these?"

Annabeth smiled. "Our best men and bride maids."

Hera was about to say something but then her eyes landed on the Graces. Her eyes widen then she made her way toward them. They looked into the woman's eyes with nervous smile on their faces.

"Hi, mom."

Hera burst into tears and gave both of them bear hugs. They were obviously surprised at first but responded his mother's hug almost immediately. Well, everyone had to admit that the scene was kinda awkward. Just imagine you're standing in a room with more than 10 people don't know what to do or say but watching 3 people crying and saying non-sense words which they were the only ones know the answers.

Yeah, Percy thinks it was awkward and weird.

Finally, they broke apart, and Hera promised that they would have coffees later then started her works. Kevin brought out Annabeth's dress and the bride maids' which made Silena, Katie and Piper jaws dropped in amazed. Kevin stuffed them into the girls' hands then pushed her to the changing room. Meanwhile, Hera showed the guys' vests which the guys had to nod and admire the designs then she pushed them to the next changing room. After that, the designers and Hermes waited.

The bride maids' dresses were made by some kind of textile which sparkles whenever lights hit them. They were beautiful white and light green gowns and above the knees with white high heels. The girls loved them for sure but not Clarisse, obviously. The best men's were luxury white and light green white with black bows and expensive black shoes.

Silena pulled out her phone then gave it to Hera and asked her to take a photo for them. After that, she posts it on her private Instagram account, and she decided to write a pretty mystery caption just to play with their fans' curiosity.

"I just love wedding." Katie frowned. "Seriously, Sil? Couldn't you think of anything better to write?"

"Why, I'm sorry for not writing complicated captions which just drive fans crazy because of not understanding a single bit." She snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes in disbelief but then her eyes widen when Percy and Annabeth walked out from the changing room, as well as the others.

"OMG…Those. Are. Phenomenal!" The girls exclaimed, well, except Clarisse who just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Um…Thank you." Annabeth blushed.

Luke laughed, patting his shoulders. "Looking good, Perce."

"Thanks, man."

Hera smiled proudly then hurried everyone to change to begin the performances for the wedding which took longer than Percy had predicted. Since they guys and girls had gotten into a pretty serious argument about the songs but they decided that the girls and guys will do their own performances finally. So the girls decided to do 'Tonight I'm Getting over you' and 'Breath' while the guys settled with 'Back for you' and 'Sweet Serendipity'. Annabeth and Percy also prepare a duet which was 'A Thousand Years Part 2' and had their own songs which they decided to keep as a secret. And surprisingly, Athena and Poseidon also prepare their own songs which were 'Chasing Pavements' for Athena and 'The Vision of Love' for Poseidon.

_I didn't know that your mom sings. _Percy mouthed to Annabeth.

_I didn't know that your dad sings. _She answered. _We can never know the hecks are in their minds. _

The black-haired nodded. _True. _

"Hey, stopping staring at each other. Come here and help us with this, Annie." Thalia called from the piano, waving a lyrics sheet.

The blonde nodded and kissed Percy's cheek then approached her friends. "See you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah." He smiled then walked to the guys and helped them with the songs.

_Maybe this wedding won't be so bad after all._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything to protect myself because I really was lazy. I'm so sorry that I can't post it earlier and I know that some of you really want to kill me so I'm really sorry. Okay, since there is nothing much to say then we should get into the stories. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I want to kill myself…**

**Song of the day: Downtown-Lady Antebellum**

Chapter 20

_Goode Theater, Half-Blood House VS. Roman Kingdom, 7pm_

_Okay, it's just competition, there is no big deal. Just relax and don't screw this up. _Percy told himself.

_Oh wait, actually, there is; if you didn't win this then you will lose your house, all of your friends' trusts and basically be embarrassed in front of the whole world. So yeah, there is a big deal. _A voice whispered through his mind.

_Just shut up already! Oh great, now, I'm talking to some kind of imagination friend. Thanks a lot buddy. _He snapped.

_No problem. _

_Shut the hell off, man! _Percy thought then took a deep breath and turned to his teammates, who were absolutely freaking out.

Leo and Luke couldn't stop tapping on the table which was really annoying. Connor was sweating like crazy and kept playing Temple Run on his phone since the moment he walked in the waiting room which was 4 hours ago. Nico were just mumbling the lyrics, and Jason couldn't stop biting his finger nails in nervous. Clarisse and Thalia were walking around the room for the past 2 hours, and Rachel was kept practicing her choreography which she had already remembered clearly. Piper, Katie and Silena couldn't stop tweeting and typing messages to each others. But Annabeth was the one who made him worried the most. She couldn't stop shaking, mumbling the lyrics and also sweating.

He didn't blame them because he was freaking out also. Who doesn't, eh? Especially, when they are about to perform in front of more than 20,000 audiences and trying to beat a team which they knew was really good for the chance of saving their house. The ideas were just nerve-wracking.

The black-haired walked to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look like you just came back from the death."

She nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous but fine thought."

"Okay, you can stop that now." He said then put his finger on her lips to stopping her singing. "You're going to kill this so don't worry. Plus, I don't want my lead singer to lose her voice before performing."

"Okay?" The blonde nodded with a smile on her face. He kissed her cheek then moved his finger away from her lips.

Suddenly, he could hear someone knocked the door. Poseidon and Athena walked in, giving them comforted smile.

"You should better be in the back stage in 5 minutes. Everything is ready." Poseidon said.

Everyone nodded and got prepare for the last time before the stepped on the stage. Poseidon walked to his son and patted his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"Of course, well, actually, I'm freaking out." He admitted, while putting on his jacket.

"You know what, there are thousands of people out there, and they all come for one reason is to see you knock that Octavian kid down and hear you guys sing." Poseidon paused. "Did I just make everything more intense?"

"Yeah but thanks dad for been there with me this time."

Poseidon smiled at his son then with all the sudden, he pulled his son into a bear hug which he hadn't done for such a long time.

"You're an amazing performer, Percy. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner." The man whispered then pulled away, patting his son shoulders. "Break a leg, Perce."

They bumped fists. "Thank you." Percy grinned.

Athena smiled at the two men then turned to her daughter. "You're incredible, darling. You're going to beat that kid down."

"I'll try, and thanks for being here with me, mom."

"No problem, kiddo. Good luck, my daughter." She kissed her daughter's forehead before headed out.

Percy took a deep breath then looked at his teammates. "Guys, I'd like to say something before we actually go out there."

"It has been like a roller-coaster for us. And even if we lost then I want to know that we're always friends."

"No matter what." Annabeth said, raising her eyebrow.

"No matter what." Percy confirmed, grabbing her hand.

Then he let out a confident grin. "We're going to win this."

Everyone seems a little looser, they smiled then nodded. "Yeah, we're going to win this." Leo nodded.

"Okay, let's beat this brat down people!" Luke howled as everyone burst out of the room.

_On stage, 7.15pm, 5 minutes until the Half-Blood performances_

"For the past 8 years, we have been produced so many successful singers and band who used to be farm boys, bartenders, homeless people, broke college students but they are now famous. And it's time for the history to repeat, it's time for new talents to show up. And we're the people who will decide." Michael Yew-the famous host said, smiling at the audiences. "This is the Golden Voice, live from Goode Stadium, New York city."

The stadium burst into cheers and applauses. Michael laughed then winked at his fan girls who just kept fainting but recovered in minutes.

"Tonight, joining with us as judges is Apollo Shine-director of the ASE, Hestia Flore-Queen of Pop, and Iris Martinez-the famous music producer."

Apollo stood up from his chair along with the others and waved at the audiences. They smiled then sat back down on their chairs. Apollo caught Percy's eyes from the back stage, and the man quickly winked at him then thumbed up.

"Good luck." Apollo mouthed then turned to Iris who was showing him her new diamond ring.

Percy nervously sighed then turned to his teammates who weren't better than him.

"We'll perform first." He raised his eyebrow. "Ready?"

"No."

"Good. Be confident and get them to like you, okay?"

"Any tips, Captain?" Leo asked.

"Be the best you can be." Percy nodded then walked to the stage as Michael called them.

The girls sang the lines then ran out and waving at the audiences. The boys ran out also when their lines were up. The audiences were cheering and whistling. The captain looked at the judges, and a huge weigh was lifted off his shoulders when he had seen they grinning and clapping.

_Look like they like the performance so far. _He thought while they performed.

After finished the opening, Percy took a last glance at the judges, and the judges looked pleased enough with the performance which made him felt relieved. The others went back into the backstage and prepared for the next performance while Annabeth and Percy started their duet.

The black-haired grabbed his guitar then started strumming. He gave Annabeth a comforted smile before started singing his lines. They decided to put some chemistry in there since it'd make the song looks more convincing and of course make the fans exciting. At the end of the song, he grabbed her hands then kissed her forehead which made the audiences went crazy.

They pulled away, and they could see the judges were off their seat, clapping and cheering for them. Good sign. Percy kissed her cheek then gestured his teammates to join them on the stage that had been waiting in the backstage and smirking in satisfied and began their mash-up.

Leo, Silena and Clarisse decided to do the sound effects like the original artists did on YouTube while their teammates sang. It was doing smoothly and successful except moments when Nico forgot his lyrics and Silena slipped but Katie and Annabeth had caught her before she hit the ground. The fans seem didn't notice those but Percy knew that they judges had spotted the mistakes which probably would make them lost the chance of winning in no time.

After they did the ending, which was like thousands of pounds were lifted of their shoulders, and the nerves were gone but it came back immediately when they were about to hear the comments.

Michael Yew smiled at Percy. "It was phenomenal, in my opinion, Percy! I'll definitely choose you guys to be the winner if I had the power which I don't…But let's get to the comments, shall we? First, it's Iris."

The woman smiled then crossed her fingers.

"The opening was usual but the rest had pretty good concepts. And your talents are undeniable. The combination of the voices was really good and…who was the choreographer?"

Everyone pointed to Luke who nervously tapped his fingers to his thighs. Iris frowned then smiled at him.

"Don't have to be nervous because those moves were amazing and very unique. Good job." She said then wrote something in to the paper.

"Thank you." Luke muttered and shyly ran his hand into his hair.

"Not a bad comment from the first one, right? Next is Hestia."

Hestia cleared her throat then thumbed up.

"I have to agree with Iris about the opening. And 'Good Time' wasn't a good choice so remember that. But on the other hand, I love the duet so much. It was really convincing and sweet! Iris couldn't even hold back her tears-"

"No, I didn't! Well, maybe just a little but-"

"You asked me for tissues, like a lot!"

"Oh, whatever Hestia but I-"

"Can you girls please quite?" Apollo groaned, rolling his eyes. "There is someone needs to talk here" The women blushed then stayed quite but still scowling at each other like they were having a conversation-in-quite.

"Thank you." The blond judge sighed then looked at them. "You have really good choreographies and perfect combination of voices. I love how you can flip and sing at the same time without getting lost the beat. Also, I love the duet and the chemistry between you two, very convincing and sweet. Iris really did cry and don't even think of denying it because I saw it."

Iris crossed her arms like a kid and lied back on her chair. "Jeez, I thought you're on my side, Apollo."

"Don't be mad, cupcakes. It's just not this time." He laughed.

"Don't_ cupcakes_ me, Apollo! We're no longer friends."

Apollo raised his eyebrow in doubt. "Are you serious about that, darling?"

"Yes, I am serious."

Hestia leaned over Apollo. "She's not, trust me."

"I know."

He shrugged then nodded at the contestants. "Thank you for the performances, guys and good luck, you'll need that."

"Thank you." Percy smiled at the audiences and judges then spotted his father thumbed up with him. He nodded and grinning then put his arm around Annabeth and headed to the back stage.

They went passed the Roman Kingdom who was about to head on the stage. Beckendorf and Travis stopped them before they disappeared. Travis invited his hand and Percy took it.

"That was amazing, Percy."

"Thanks, man."

"Perce, are we still friends?" Beckendorf asked nervously, glancing over Silena.

He looked at his teammates and saw them smiling. "Once Half-Blood, always Half-Blood." He said, grinning.

Beckendorf and Travis couldn't help but grin then wished them luck before approaching their team. Percy looked at them then turned to his friends.

"Where did you get that from, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"From High School Musical…"

They laughed then together walked to the special roll for performers to see the show.

**Review please?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back to The Engagement, audience! I just want to thank you all of your supports, I can't believe that this is going to end but I just want to say I love you all and thank you for always been here with me for the past few months. The next chapter is going to be the last so I just want to say these. Plus, I'm so sorry for being lazy for so many times. Okay, here is chapter 21. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any f**king thing! I hate say this so much.**

**Song of the Day: Anything Could Happen- The Glee Cast**

Chapter 21

Okay, let's say this; Percy was really confident that the Half-Blood would win in the beginning but that confident was fading inside after he had seen the Roman Kingdom performed.

They were really good at choosing the songs, also with performing them, and they had changed the songs since they had known that Piper would tell the other team their tragedy. They also changed the choreography into something more complicated which gained them plenty of supports from the audiences and Iris who always loves seeing unique and complicated performances. Octavian and Reyna also put some chemistry in their duet but thankfully, it wasn't very convincing like they had expected. But their ending was enough to impress everyone; it was an amazing cover of 'Ass Back Home' and their choreography was obviously better than the Half-Blood's. Apollo and Hestia weren't really impressed and convince with what they had done but Iris and the fans clearly were.

Then there was a short break before the result to give the audiences more time to vote and for them to rest and change.

After the Roman walked in the back stage, Beckendorf and Silena got them to a private space to talk, the Stolls made up since they couldn't think or create a prank without the other. Despite they were competitors but the Romans and Half-Bloods were still talking and laughing together, well of course not all of them, Octavian got himself into his private space next to the stairs lead to the stage with Coke on his hand. Jason looked at the blonde then turned to Percy who was glaring at the guy.

"He's not entirely bad, you know."

The black-haired raised his eyebrow in doubt. "You really think so?"

"Nobody is entire evil…well, except for Voldemort from Harry Potter or President Snow from the Hunger Games…I mean, nobody is entire bad."

"Jason, that guy is trying to steal our house; he stole our members and caused us so many problems, and he might have done something bad to Chris. So yeah, he's bad." He patted Jason's shoulder then went back to his conversation with Luke, Frank and Leo.

Jason sighed. "Maybe he's just misunderstood." He mumbled then walked to the blonde.

Octavian looked up from his coke when he realized Jason was standing in front of him. He gave Jason the 'what do you want?' look and raised his eyebrow in confusion. Jason nervously ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Mind if I join you? I can't take any words about The Hunger Games thing or Slender anymore."

Octavian nodded then took his interest back to the Coke. The blonde wrapped his hands around his coffee cup and tried to break the silence but they soon fell into silence again.

_What the hell am I doing? This guy hates me and obviously has no interest in talking with me. _He thought. _But there must be something makes him like this or someone…_

"You like Pipes, don't you?" Octavian's cheeks immediately turned red along with his ears.

"How the heck do you know?"

"Blondes are not stupid." He grinned proudly. "But I'll never let you take her away so don't even think about that."

Octavian smirked. "Relax, man. I'm not that kind of person who would steal the other's girlfriend. But if you ever hurt her then I'll cut your throat then take her with me. Got it?""

"Aye, aye, Captain." They laughed then with all the sudden, Octavian smashed his Coke against the floor.

"Whoa, man! What the heck?" Jason exclaimed then everyone's eyes were on them.

"It's Marc. He orders us to do all of these because he hates Brunner since the man has put his brother in jail. He told us that it's time to take revenge and promise that he will pay big bucks on this!" Octavian said. Tears rushed down his face while everyone had their eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just can't take this anymore." The Roman Kingdom walked to their captain and tried to calm him down then with the entire sudden, Dakota spoke.

"We quit."

The Half-Blood dropped their jaws then stared at the other team in shocked. Finally, Percy sighed.

"No. I'm not letting you." He walked to Octavian and grabbed the guy's collars. "You just can't say 'we quit' for some freaking dumb reasons! We've been practicing like hell and we're not going to let that turns into nothing! You and I have promised that the best team will win, and the best one will win when the freaking dumb host says the name! Not until that then you're not going anywhere or quitting anything for any reasons. Got it?"

But the other captain's eyes were not on Percy anymore but on the TV instead. It was showing a burning down building just next to the theater about 5 blocks. The TV host was saying something about there was someone still in the building and then a photo of Chris appeared on the screen, sending everyone to shock.

Octavian muttered something but Percy was too busy watching in news in horror then the voice of a guy from the show pulled everyone back to Earth. He told them it was time to announce the results, Annabeth told him that they'd be in minute but an opposite idea appeared in everyone's minds.

Clarisse slammed the door then ran out with the Stolls right behind her. Percy released Octavian's collars then looked at Annabeth who was explaining for the producers the situation. They nodded then said something before one of them headed to Michael and the judges the situation. Iris and Hestia all gasped and threw their hands on their mouths, Michael dropped his jaw in shocked and Apollo clenched his fist then said something about the police and ambulance. Annabeth walked to her boyfriend then grabbed his hand.

"I'll take care of the show. You and Beckendorf can go after Clarisse and the Stolls." She whispered into his ears then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Come back in one piece, Seaweed Brain." She smiled with him before he rushed out of the theatre.

_5 blocks away from the theater_

"Listen, old man; I swear that I'm gonna punch you in the face until your freaking nose falls out if you don't let us pass." Travis grumbled, grabbing a firefighter's collars. "And trust me, I do punch old men."

The firefighter looked absolutely freak out but strangely he shook his head slightly. "I can't."

"Our friend is in there and we're not going to stand here and watch him dying!" Connor shouted angrily.

"It's our job so please stay away from here." The firefighter wrenched Travis' hands away from him then walked away.

Clarisse collapsed on the street and started crying in desperate. Travis and Connor looked at each other then sat down next to Clarisse. They felt so useless. Connor landed his eyes on the building and prayed then his phone rang. He looked at it then showed it to Travis and Clarisse and smirks appeared on their face. It was a message from Percy.

They sneaked into a fire truck and started the engine then drove it away. They could hear yells, shouts from the firefighters at the back but did they care? No, of course so they decided to drive around the town a little bit.

Percy ran as fast as he could to the burning building while the firefighters were chasing and watching in shock as his friends drove the truck away.

The black-haired kicked the wooden door then jumped inside the building. Flames and smoke were all around him. He grabbed a blanket on a couch then put it on himself to protect him from the flames which he had learnt from the Boy Scout. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand then continued searching.

"Chris, where are you?!" He shouted, coughing. "Hey, answer me! Chris, where are you?"

"Clarisse?"

A huge weight was lifting off his shoulders as soon as he heard the voice.

"It's Percy. Chris! Where are you?"

"I'm…the kitchen…"

Percy ran to the voice despite the flames were getting almost everywhere and hotter. By the time Percy got there Chris was already passed out with his back against a wall and his hands were tied with rope. He rushed to his friend then checked his heart beats and breathes. Unfortunately, there was a pretty serious cut ran down his temple, his shirt and hair were soaked by blood which meant Chris could be in any minute. Percy grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around Chris head to stop the bleeding.

Then he helped Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around him then started moving to the door.

The ceilings were crashing down which warned him that the building was about to collapse in no time. Sweats streamed down his face as Chris was getting heavier and the heat was definitely getting higher. Half of the building was already destroyed by the fire then Chris woke up.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Being a hero by jumping into a burning building to save my friend."

Chris laughed, coughing. "More like being a jackass."

"You know, I'm starting to think in that way, too." Percy nodded in agreement then realized there was this sad look in his friend's eyes. "I didn't just jump in here for nothing. We'll be okay."

"I hope so." Then with all the sudden a huge wood fell down from the ceiling.

…

Chris stared at his friend's motionless body lying on the ground in horror as Percy's temple was bleeding and his green eyes closed. He crawled to him and tried lift the wood but there was no use. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he called Percy's name.

He felt so useless and weak. He couldn't anything but cry in these situations. He was just a weight for Percy, for his teammates, for this world…

"Will you stop crying and help me?" He looked up and saw a girl with honey blond hair and grey eyes lifting the wood.

"Annabeth?" She didn't look at him anymore but focused on the wood.

"We have no time left, Chris. We must get out of here. Everyone is out there, waiting for us. I'm not letting any of us die in here. So please help me, Chris." She begged. He could see that Annabeth was trying her best for not burst into tears.

He paused for seconds then nodded and wiped away his tears. Chris placed his hands under surface of the wood and took all his strength and lifted the wood. The object slowly moved away from Percy and finally had completely off him. Annabeth quickly grabbed her boyfriend's hand and Chris grabbed the other. They made their ways to the door then Annabeth heard the clock ticking, she landed her eyes on a small timing bomb on the floor; 15 seconds. Her eyes went wide then she warned Chris and they ran to the door.

Fear reached Annabeth's throat as she ran to the door. Chris slammed the door with his shoulder then jumped out as the bomb exploded.

_Apollo Hospital of New York_

"You're perfectly fine, Mr. Jackson." Doctor Kane smiled. "You can leave the hospital now."

Percy nodded then looked at Annabeth with the 'I told you so' look. She just simply rolled her eyes then they thanked the doctor after walked out. Annabeth went after him just before they announced the result since she knew that he would do something really stupid and he did so she didn't know the result either. It was already 11pm so they decided to drive straight to Percy's apartment where everyone had been waiting for them. He opened the door then hung his coat on the hook along with Annabeth's. Then he switched on the lights as a wave of cheers, applauses and whistles approached them.

"We won!" Luke cried, rose up the sparkling golden Cup. Percy stared at the Cup then back to Luke then again at the Cup then back to Luke.

Then he cried in excitement along with Annabeth who was squealing like crazy.

"Wait, so that means we can keep our house?" Annabeth asked.

"We can keep our house." Thalia grinned, jumping up and down with Annabeth and the girls.

The captain couldn't shut his smile down because this is what he had ever dreamed. He got the chance to do what he loves. He has the supports from his dad. He could finally do something big for the people he loves. He has found his true love.

What the heck more in the world he would ever ask for?

"Hey, Captain." Jason called and gave him the Cup. "We would never ever make this far without you so it's yours."

Percy looked at the Cup then shook his head. "No, it's ours."

**REVIEW PLEASE ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: First up, I can't believe that this is the last chapter of 'The Engagement'. So, last chapter here so I want to send all my thank you to you guys-the amazing readers, reviewers, favorite-ers and followers, basically everyone who has been here with me all the time ;))**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any freaking thing!**

**Song of the Day: Brave- Action Items**

* * *

Chapter 22

_Room 21, Half-Blood Apartment, 9am_

Jason walked to his closet and grabbed his best man vest before headed to the church. He walked to the kitchen to grab a cookie and with all the sudden he heard someone from Percy's bathroom. Frowned in suspect, he picked up a baseball bat and moved slowly toward the room. The blond-haired pressed his ear against the door and heard mutters.

He let out a sigh then placed the bat down after recognized the voice was Percy's and used a key to open the door. He pushed it in and he saw a figure sitting on the floor with his back against the bathtub. Jason couldn't realize his friend anymore because of his not-so-cool looks. His raven hair was even messier than usual, he even had bags under his eyes, his sea-green eyes were literally turned into grey-green and he was still in his grey tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Whoa, what the heck is wrong with you, Perce?" Jason exclaimed, squatted in front of his friend. But the only response he had was a shaking head.

Then his eyes landed on the phone which was in Percy's hands and he suddenly realized the whole thing. He took the phone away from Percy then sat next to him.

"You weren't planning to cancel the wedding, were you?"

There was a long silence then Percy spoke, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm scared, okay?"

"I'm scared that I'm not going to make her happy, I'm scared that I'm just going to make she disappoints, I'm scared that I'm not good enough for her." He continued.

Jason suddenly burst into laughter while Percy staring him like he was crazy.

"You're a proper idiot, you know that." He finally said.

"I know you're nervous and who on Earth doesn't on their wedding? But you shouldn't take it as an excuse to hide from things because sooner or later you'll have to face them. So just go for it because I know, you know, deep down in your heart that you love her and she loves you. That's that only thing that matters. And I know that hell no in the world you're gonna make your Wise Girl sad or disappoints. You're meant to be."

The raven-haired laughed. "You sound like your old cheesy man, Zeus, I mean."

"I know!" He groaned. "Gosh, I sounded so cheesy! Kill me, Perce, kill me."

"Hey, remember what he said on the Aphrodite Show."

"Love is the reason why humans were born." They mimicked in union then burst into laughter again.

Then they bumped fists. "Thanks, man." Percy grinned then they stood up.

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, I'll catch up later." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

The blond-haired grabbed his car keys then walked out. He called over his shoulders.

"I should have taken a picture of you in desperate for Annabeth as a wedding present. She'd be really happy, you know."

The black-haired rolled his e "Shut the hell off, Jas."

* * *

_Minerva Hotel, 9am_

"Room 302…" Katie muttered, counted the number then stopped at the room at the end of the hall.

She had turned to the girls before pressed the doorbell because they didn't want any drunken guys or angry grandmas. After a few seconds, a woman with blond hair and stormy grey eyes opened the door and greeted them with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chase." Mrs. Chase was already in her white and light green gown, she had her make-up on, and her golden hair was exactly like Annabeth's, except it wasn't curly. Her smile made them feel warm inside but her grey eyes definitely freaked them out since it shows she is a really powerful and wise woman, they wouldn't miss beautiful.

"Good morning, girls. Come in. Annabeth is in her room." She opened the door and let them in.

They muttered some thank you then headed to Annabeth's room but it was locked. Silena knocked the door a several times but no one answered.

"That's the problem." Athena sighed, placing a tray of tea and cookies on a table nearby. "She has been locking herself in her room since last night. I've tried to get her out but there is no use."

Clarisse shook her head then pulled out a hair clip and kneeled down in front of the door. She did some quick gestures with the hair clip and suddenly the door opened. Everyone dropped their jaws as Clarisse stood up.

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." They said quickly then she pushed the door in.

Annabeth was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed but she didn't look like Annabeth at all. Her hair was like super messy; her grey eyes were full anxious, she even have eyes bags under her tired eyes, her was even wearing worn out black tour tee shirt of Hey Monday, shorts and grey socks. But the things that made their hearts ached were the tears which were streaming down her face.

"How could you…" She stuttered, didn't even bother to wipe the tears away.

Clarisse raised up her hair clip while the girls walked toward the blond hair.

"Oh, I should have known that." Annabeth laughed sadly then turned to her mother. "You should better head off first. I'll be fine." Athena nodded then kissed her daughter's hair gently before closed the door behind her.

Thalia sighed then crossed her arms. "Okay, what's wrong, Blondie?"

"What?" She frowned as if she was telling the truth but she should know that she was a terrible liar.

Thalia groaned. "Oh, don't 'what' me?! We all know that there is something in your freaking mind."

Silena sat next to her. "C'mon, you can trust us. We're friends after all, right?"

Annabeth looked into their eyes and realized how lucky she had been to have these people around her. She had never imagined that someone would sit next to her and comfort her whenever she was in trouble. For years, she had been trying to define the word 'friend' and find who would she accompany with and now, she finally knew the answers.

The blond-haired nodded then wiped away her tears.

Silena and the girls looked at her. "Okay so what's wrong?"

"I can't marry him." Those terrible words finally escaped her mouth. "I can't marry Percy. I'm…I'm scared that after 40 years, he's gonna blame himself for marrying me. I'm scared that I'm gonna bring him only sadness and regrets. I'm…I'm scared that I'm not good enough for him…" Then tears rushed down her face once more.

Silena pulled her into a hug and let her friend cried on her shoulders while whispering comforting words. They honestly didn't what to do since none of them had ever crash into situation like this. Then Thalia shook her head and pulled out her phone.

Katie frowned. "Who are you calling, Thalia?"

"Percy." She replied simply then dialed the numbers.

Annabeth looked at her friend with horror and surprise filled her eyes. She tried to take the phone away but Thalia just jumped back away from her.

"What the f*** are you doing?" Clarisse clenched her fist and stepped toward the punk. "Put that thing down right now!"

"No, I warn you Clarisse, if you just stepped one more step I'd press the call button." She glared at the red hair. "And believe me I'm not telling lies."

"Now, Annie, I'm telling you what I'm about to say might sound really bitchy but believe me you'll need these." She looked at the desperate Annabeth. "Okay, here we go. Listen, Blondie, I'm going to give a damn about you're telling that you're not good enough for that Kelp Head or you only bring him regrets because I know that you're way better than that so just shut the hell up and say 'I do'. Plus, I'm sure that you're not going to regret so is Percy because YOU'RE FREAKING MEANT TO BE! I'd give up my life to say that Percy Edward Jackson loves you and so do you so you're gonna get in that freaking beautiful gown and go to the freaking church then say 'I do' to that freaking Kelp Head. Understood?"

Everyone stared at Thalia in surprised then Annabeth gave her a nod and a small appeared on her face which made her face lighten up with happiness.

"Understood." She confirmed before walked to the closet and grabbed her wedding dress then headed to the church.

* * *

_Aphrodite Church_

"You ready?" Poseidon asked, inviting his arm for Annabeth. And replied him was a nod from Annabeth. "Take care of him, will you?"

The blond-haired looked at Poseidon with her grey eyes and nodded. "With everything I can."

The man smiled and felt the feelings of relief inside him. He nodded at the door men as they opened the door.

"Thank you, Annabeth." He whispered. "Okay, here we go."

As the light of sunlight hit Annabeth's eyes they walked in. She spotted Athena sitting on the first roll who was smiling warmly at her along with her relatives from England; the Half-Blood and the Roman Kingdom were all here, except Marc for sure. She landed her eyes on her friends and saw they were all grinning and smiling happily for her and for him.

Then grey met green. He was standing there, sexy in his suit with his head held high and the smile that had gotten her since the very first time was on his face. His hair raven was still messy like usual and his green eyes were just perfect; they sparkled under the light and filled with happiness but nervous was also there.

At that moment, she knew that what she would do, she knew where she would go, she had found the people who love her and who she loves, she knew that she had found where she belongs and especially who she loves and who loves her. Everything had ever been in her life which she couldn't answer had been answered by one person.

And the person who has all the answers was standing right here, in front of her.

The person was Percy Jackson who she knows; Annabeth Chase knows that she would never be able to live without.

-The End-

* * *

**Review please! Oh, one more thing, I've posted a story on Wattpad so I'd be super grateful if you checked it out and voted for it. My account is relawson and the story name is 'Improviso'!**


End file.
